Miss you
by Oyuky Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke fue el niñero de sakura y sus 4 hermanas gemelas hace 5 años. Ahora que ah vuelto de Londres, Tsunade le pedirá que vuelva a ser el niñero de sus hijas. Pero a sasuke Uchiha le esperan muchas cosas dentro de la mansión Haruno. -Sasuke-chan, ¡Volvisteeeee!- -…Sakura…- Dijo en forma de susurro mientras la veía con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal
1. Chapter 1

Miss you- capitulo 1 Tu regreso, mi tortura

El pelinegro se bajo ya enfadado del avión. Había tenido un largo vuelo desde Londres a Japón así que lo único que necesitaba era tumbarse en una cama y dormir 40 años.

Recogió sus maletas y espero un rato en la sala de espera hasta que se arto y salió del aeropuerto. Estaba decidido, tomaría un taxi. Camino por la acera del aeropuerto y paró su caminar al reconocer a una persona y esta al girarse por inercia lo reconoció también.

-Sasuke, cuánto tiempo pequeño.- Dijo una señora de cabellos rubios, era tsunade-sama, prácticamente su segunda madre. –Qué bueno que has vuelto, no tienes idea de cuánto te han extrañado las niñas.-

-Bueno si yo tengo 17 ellas deben de tener… 15.- El uchiha se llevo una mano a la nuca. –Como pasa el tiempo ¿no?-

-Sí, muy rápido.- La señora reparo en sus maletas. – ¿Ya llegaron por ti?- El uchiha negó con la cabeza. –Ya veo… vas directo a tu casa ¿cierto?-

-De hecho no, me hospedare en un hotel, tuve un pleito con papá y creo que la distancia es buena.- El pelinegro le sonrió a la señora y esta frunció el ceño

-Inaceptable…- Tsunade tomo la maleta del chico y comenzó a caminar con ella.

-S-señora tsunade…- El pelinegro camino detrás de la rubia y paro frente a un hermoso auto blanco.

-¿Te gustaría volver a ser el niñero de mis hijas?- La rubia se giro hacia el pelinegro y este la miro con duda en su rostro. –Sabes que Jiraiya y yo estamos de viaje casi todo el tiempo y aun que ya todas tienen 15 años, dejarlas sin alguien que las proteja es algo que me parece aterrador.- La rubia llevo una mano hasta sus ojos y agacho la mirada

-T-tsunade-sama, no te pongas así…- El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y miro a la señora con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Está bien, lo hare pero solo hasta que arregle las cosas con papá.-

-¡Muy bien querido!- La rubia le dio un golpecito en el hombro. –Estoy segura de que las niñas se emocionaran cuando te vean.-

El uchiha sonrió al recordar sus viejos tiempos, en los que tenía 12 años y sus 5 pequeñas amigas de 10 años necesitaban que cuidara de ellas. Ahora todas habían cumplido ya sus 15 años y le dolía no haber estado hay para acompañarlas, pero las circunstancias lo habían separado de ellas.

Subió al auto en la parte trasera y espero paciente a que la señora llegara a la mansión haruno.

La familia haruno era dueña de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo, junto con la de su familia. Las empresas _Haruno_ y la _Uchiha's_ forman parte de las 5 más importantes a nivel mundial y aun que nunca les ha faltado dinero cuando tenía solo 12 años de edad lo contrataron a él cómo niñero de sus 5 hijas gemelas cuando ellas tenían 10 años. Paso casi la mitad de su vida en Japón pero al tener un pleito con su padre Fugaku decidió enviarlo a Londres a terminar sus estudios y desde entonces no había sabido nada de los haruno.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión haruno y sasuke bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de tsunade

-Qué lindo sasuke.- Tsunade le dio una palmadita en la espalda y saco las maletas de sasuke de su auto.

Entraron a la gran mansión, era aun más grande de lo que recordaba, casi tan grande como la de su familia. Las puertas se abrieron y ahí fue cuando sasuke formulo su pregunta.

-Tsunade ¿Por qué estabas en el aeropuerto si no ibas a viajar?- El pelinegro se giro para ver el rostro sorprendido de la rubia, parecía haber visto un fantasma

-¡Jiraiya, lo he olvidado en el aeropuerto!- Grito la rubia asustada. –Sasuke te quedas en tu casa, instálate en un tu viejo cuarto y nos vemos en la cena.- Tsunade corrió nuevamente hasta su auto y prendió el motor con dirección al aeropuerto

-Valla que la extrañaba.- El pelinegro se giro y entro en la casa. Suspiro una vez que estaba dentro, había un extraño olor a cerezos en el aire, también extrañaba eso de los haruno.

-Sasuke-chan, ¡Volvisteeeee!- Una pelirosa se abalanzo sobre el rodeándolo por el cuello. –Sasuke-chan, te extrañe mucho.- Dijo la ojijade. Llevaba un vestido color rosa pastel al igual que el color de su cabello y sobre este un suéter rojo haciendo juego con una tiara del mismo color.

-N-nana-chan.- El pelinegro la rodeo lentamente por la cintura correspondiendo el abrazo. -…También te eh extrañado pequeña.-

La chica soltó una risita emocionada y después serró sus ojos aspirando el aroma de sasuke. Se quedo así hasta que sintió sus manos sostenerla por la cintura mientras la alejaban levemente de él.

-Nanami, mi pequeña nana-chan.- El pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente depositándola en el piso. La chica se sonrojo fuertemente y después le sonrió.

-¡Hatsuki, Mai, Akiko, Sakura…! ¡Sasuke-chan ha vuelto!- Nanami corrió hasta sus hermanas que bajaban por las escaleras. Todas miraron a sasuke con los ojos abiertos, todas a excepción de sakura que estaba sentada en uno de los escalones sin expresión alguna.

-¿Es verdad lo que miro?- Dijo una pelirosa con un vestido gris hasta las rodillas y su pelo atado en una trenza francesa, lo miro con duda por unos segundos. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su barbilla haciendo un puchero que al pelinegro le dio gracia. Le dio una vuelta completa viéndolo con duda y después de mirarlo cara a cara le sonrió y se hecho en sus brazos. –Sasu-chan, te extrañe.- El pelinegro sonrió y correspondió su abrazo.

-Igual yo Mai-chan, ¿Te has portado bien todo este tiempo?- El uchiha revolvió sus rosados cabellos y rio al ver la negación de la chica. –Hatsuki, Akiko…-

Las nombradas abrieron los ojos de más al escuchar sus nombres de la varonil voz de sasuke.

Hatsuki vestía una camisa blanca de manga corta, una falda rosada hasta las rodillas muy pegada a su cuerpo y un moño rosado alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Akiko llevaba una blusa lila de manga larga y una falda morada larga, una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello y su pelo suelto hasta la mitad de sus hombros.

Sasuke abrazo a Hatsuki con su brazo rodeándola por el cuello y después con su brazo libre abrazo igualmente a Akiko. Las dos chicas a cada lado del cuello de sasuke se estremecieron al sentir su aroma e inmediatamente se sonrojaron. El pelinegro las retiro una ves que el abrazo le pareció prolongado y al ver sus rostros sonrojados se extraño.

Se giro hasta el pie de las escaleras donde la última de las 5 hermanas gemelas lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-…Sakura…- Dijo en forma de susurro mientras la veía con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, la chica soltó un bufido. Llevaba una blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y un chaleco negro sobre esta, una falda negra y un labial rosa pastel que combinaba con el color de su cabello largo hasta la cintura.

El pelinegro se acerco quedando justo frente a ella, la chica al verlo acercarse se puso de pie en el segundo escalón dispuesta a caminar escaleras arriba pero sasuke la tomo por la mano una vez que ella se había dado media vuelta. Tiro de su mano obligándola a girarse de vuelta, ella lo miro con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y la jalo atrayéndola hacia él.

Pudo sentir como sasuke la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Recargo su mentón sobre su hombro y la ojijade abrió los ojos cuando sintió un susurro en su oído por parte del pelinegro.

-Sakura.- Dijo con voz tenue mientras disfrutaba, con sus ojos cerrados, del olor corporal de sakura. –A ti también te extrañe… y mucho.-

La haruno se sonrojo al sentir su piel erizarse ante el roce de la nariz y los labios de sasuke contra su cuello y serró sus ojos para disfrutar aun mas de aquella sensación.

Abrió de golpe sus ojos al escuchar una risita por parte de nanami. Se inclino hacia atrás y empujo a sasuke con ambas manos aun que solo logro moverlo un poco

-¿Q-que estás haciendo pervertido?- La pelirosa completamente roja giro su vista hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué estas tan roja sa-ku-ra?- El pelinegro le sonrió tiernamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-N-no sé de qué hablas.- La pelirosa escucho unas risas por parte de sus hermanas y frunció el ceño dejando su sonrojo de lado. -…Ya me aburrí.- Dijo la ojijade volviendo a las escaleras y subiendo por ellas. Entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro y se dirigió hacia su closet. Estaba ahí, una caja en lo más profundo de su closet con un hermoso moño azul alrededor de su cuello. Lo tomo en sus manos, un pequeño conejito rosado, y lo miro fijamente unos segundos. –…Volvió…- Le susurro y abrazo al pequeño peluche serrando sus ojos y sonrió al recordar como sasuke la abrazaba hace un par de segundos.

**Fin del primer capítulo :3**

**Espero que les guste, este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi la imagen. No recuerdo haber visto uno igual a este así que espero que les guste todo lo que salga de mi cabecita (Porque la estoy exprimiendo de mas D:)**

**En fin, muchas gracias por leerlo, nos vemos luego ;)**

**Chao Chao…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al menos hasta que _Lagrimas Anónimas_ y yo comenzamos con nuestro plan malvado :D

**PD:** Tenia planeado actualizar todos los sábados... pero el sábado que viene estaré en el tétrico consultorio de un macabro dentista... así que les dejo el cap. hoy por si el sábado que viene ya soy una sepsi chica zombie que no pueda usar bien sus dedos ^^ Y _Lagrimas anónimas _es una buena amiga y mas mucho autora. Saludos One-san :3

* * *

**Miss you- Capitulo 2 Sasuke Uchiha ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

Sasuke tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a su viejo cuarto. Al caminar por el corredor paro frente a la puerta del cuarto de sakura. Miro hacia la puerta unos segundos y recordó como jugaban a la mamá y el papá cuando eran más pequeños, sonrió automáticamente por su recuerdo. La pelirosa abrió repentinamente la puerta y lo miro sonriendo mientras la veía salir.

-¿Qué miras?- La pelirosa lo vio con su rostro serio y frunció el ceño al no entender su risa

-A ti…- El pelinegro soltó su maleta y se acerco a ella. –Eres más bonita de lo que recordaba.- El ojinegro acaricio su mejilla con la parte exterior de sus dedos y la chica se sonrojo.

-A-co-so.- La ojijade dio un paso hacia atrás y serró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

El uchiha rio ladeadamente y tomo nuevamente su maleta hasta el final del corredor donde se encontraba su vieja habitación. Abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando el interior de la habitación recordando su pasado en aquella casa. Entro y cerró la puerta, el cuarto seguía siendo del mismo azul obscuro en que lo recordaba, su cama y sus muebles estaban en el mismo lugar y hasta la pantalla y su estéreo seguían hay.

Sonrió ladeadamente y retiro el polvo de uno de sus peluches, un conejo azul con un moño rosado en su cuello. Le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño peluche y lo coloco de vuelta sobre su cama. Suspiro cansadamente y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha.

Después de tomar la ducha salió del baño con una toalla en su torso y otra sobre su cabello. El piso era algo frio pero agradable. Se puso algo de ropa, una camisa gris de manga larga con un par de botones y uno pantalón negro de dormir. Alboroto su cabello mojado y camino descalzo hasta la recamara de sakura. Toco un par de veces la puerta y la chica salió con un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes, su pelo estaba húmedo y sus labios estaban rojos.

-¿Bajaras a cenar?- pregunto el pelinegro ligeramente sonrojado mirando hacia otra dirección

-Si…- La chica intento pasar de él pero este se adelanto y la recargo en la pared poniendo su brazo a un costado de su cuello impidiéndole el paso a la pelirosa.

-Con esa ropa te vez muy linda sa-ku-ra.- El pelinegro la tomo del mentón, le ganaba por una cabeza y media así que la obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos levantando su rostro. La pelirosa estaba fuertemente sonrojada pero aun así fruncía el ceño. –Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué si hace frio duermes con ropa como esa?, ¿Acaso quieres que te ayude dándote calor junto a ti en tu cama?- El chico le sonrió ladeadamente y la pelirosa se puso roja. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero el chico se alejo de ella. –Baja a cenar pronto si no quieres que venga por ti.- El uchiha se alejo de ella bajando por las escaleras con su mano levantada en forma de despedida.

Sakura soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y le dio un ligero golpe a la pared.

-Idiota.- Susurro para sí misma y se giro hacia el cuarto de nanami. –Nana-chan, baja a cenar o mamá se enojara… y no queremos heridos.- Escucho un "está bien" del otro lado de la puerta y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

* * *

Nanami aprecio por unos segundos más el dibujo en su cuaderno. Ese gran cuaderno de dibujos que llevaba consigo casi todo el tiempo. En el dibujaba todo lo que le parecía lindo. Ella amaba lo lindo.

En las hojas de aquel cuaderno tenia dibujado todo lo que le gustaba. Era muy buena para dibujar, había ganado muchos premios en la secundaria pero eso no era lo que le importaba, más bien ese era su hobby favorito y no esperaba un premio a cambio, pero si eso enorgullecía a sus padres suponía que debía de ser algo bueno.

Serró su libreta. Había dibujado algo que le gustaba en ella pero jamás dejaría que una de sus hermanas lo mirara porque eso que había dibujado era lo que más le gustaba en ese mundo y no dejaría que nadie más lo tuviese. Dejo su cuaderno de dibujo sobre su cama y lo cubrió con su almohada rosada, beso en la frente a su oso preferido y se dirigió a la habitación de sus otras tres hermanas al otro lado del corredor.

Akiko escucho la vos de nanami llamándola.

-Akiko, baja a cenar, mamá llego con papá del aeropuerto.- Se escucharon unos pasos alejándose de su habitación y la pelirosa bajo la guardia.

A akiko le encantaba pintar y era muy buena para ello. Tenía su habitación decorada con cuadros que había pintado ella misma pero lo que más le encantaba de su casa era que su madre le había dado su propio estudio para pintar en la planta baja de la mansión.

Admiro su cuadro con un brillo en sus ojos y en seguida lo cubrió con una manta blanca para que sus hermanas no lograran verlo. En ese cuadro estaba lo que mas anhelaba tener… en ese cuadro estaba lo que deseaba desde hace años y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerlo por fin.

Salió de su habitación serrando la puerta detrás de sí y bajo por las escaleras.

* * *

Hatsuki retiro sus lentes de lectura y los dejo sobre su escritorio. Ella disfrutaba mucho de leer libros y escribir historias de todo tipo. Masajeo levemente su sien. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos escribiendo en su laptop y ya le dolía la cabeza, pero eso no importaba, después de cenar seguiría escribiendo su historia, había dejado pasar muchos años y por fin podía continuar con ella ahora que su fuente de inspiración había vuelto. Serró su laptop y apago la luz de su habitación.

-Hatsuki baja a- Nanami no termino y se giro siguiendo con la mirada a su hermana que había salido de su habitación sin dejarla terminar siquiera de llamarla a cenar. La miro bajar por las escaleras y ella corrió detrás de su hermana.

Ya todos estaban en el comedor. En el extremo inferior su padre, un par de metros más delante de él se encontraba su madre, en las tres sillas de la parte derecha estaban sasuke, sakura y akiko en ese orden, en la parte izquierda Mai, Hatsuki y nana-chan como todos la llamaban de cariño.

-Muy bien niñas, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, sasuke estará viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo… el cuidara de ustedes mientras nosotros estemos de viaje así que les pediré que lo obedezcan en todo ¿Están de acuerdo?- Hablo Jiraiya mirando a cada una de sus hijas, todas asintieron excepto sakura quien jugaba con su tenedor. –Dije, ¿Están de acuerdo?- Hablo aun mas fuerte haciendo que sakura lo mirara seria. -¿Estás de acuerdo sakura?-

-… Si padre.- Sakura regreso su vista a su plato y siguió jugando con su tenedor.

La cena fue interesante, nanami y mai le hicieron preguntas a sasuke sobre su vida en Londres y el se las respondía todas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De vez en cuando le sonreía exclusivamente a sakura y esta se sonrojaba agachando la mirada, el sonreía ladinamente sintiéndose triunfador y volvía a su conversación con nanami y mai.

Cuando todos ya habían terminado sasuke se dirigió hasta tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama.- La rubia lo miro seria

-Solo tsunade querido, me haces sentir vieja.- La señora le sonrió al pelinegro

-Tsunade, ¿Qué le pasa a sakura?- El chico la miro aun sentada en el comedor jugando con su comida, no había probado bocado alguno y Jiraiya la había castigado dejándola en la mesa hasta que se terminara la cena.

-No lo sé querido, estoy preocupada por ella… Pero ahora que lo pienso esta así desde que te fuiste a Londres o algo así… pero esa chica es muy rara. Algunas veces desearía que fuera como sus hermanas.- La rubia serró sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente. –Pero simplemente no la puedo hacer entender…-

El uchiha miro fijamente a sakura, parecía deprimida, cansada.

-Creo que sería mejor si se fuera a su habitación, parece cansada.- Le dijo el ojinegro a tsunade

-Bueno… tal vez sea cierto.- La rubia se giro hacia sakura. –Cariño, puedes ir a tu habitación le diré a tu padre que te acabaste todo.-

La pelirosa recorrió su silla. –Gracias madre.- Hizo una reverencia y subió por las escaleras.

En realidad sasuke no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que le pasaba a sakura pero estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría pronto, aun que eso le costara deberle un favor a esa niña caprichosa.

* * *

**Waaaa, se termino el segundo capítulo c:**

**¿Qué le estará pasando a sakura-chan? ¿Qué es lo que las hermanas haruno desean con todas sus fuerzas *-*? ¿Por qué sakura se porta indiferente con sasuke? ¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo estas preguntas?**

**Se los responderé en los próximos capítulos :B **

**Chao Chao ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss you- Capitulo 3 _Te odio… no, te amo… bueno no se_**

Sakura subió las escaleras sin ánimos, el comentario que su madre le había hecho a sasuke seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

_-"Algunas veces desearía que fuera como sus hermanas, pero simplemente no la puedo hacer entender…"-_

Suspiro pesadamente y entro en su habitación serrando lentamente la puerta. Su habitación era algo así como su lugar secreto, cuando ella entraba hay sus problemas se reducían, pero el que su madre deseara que ella fuese como sus hermanas le parecía doloroso y cruel.

Aprecio unos segundos su habitación casi completamente en penumbras y se sentó en el sillón frente a la gran ventana de su habitación, ese sillón que la dejaba escapar por un rato de su horrible vida y disfrutar del cielo nocturno. La pelirosa se abrazo de sus piernas y recargo su mentón en una de sus rodillas. Se perdió entre las hermosas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo y volvió en si cuando escucho un par de toquecitos en la puerta de su habitación. No dijo nada, simplemente espero a que quien tocaba entrara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto el pelinegro serrando la puerta cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible

La pelirosa ni siquiera le dedico una simple mirada, no dijo nada tampoco y eso le molesto de cierta forma.

-¿Te pasa algo?, te vez muy deprimida.- El chico se acerco y se sentó a un costado de ella.

La pelirosa se quedo viendo el cielo por un par de minutos más, bajo sus piernas y las cruzo mientras miraba fijamente a sasuke.

-¿No me dirás que es lo que te pasa? , pues bien.- El uchiha puso una mano a un lado de las piernas de la pelirosa y se inclino llegando hasta su rostro poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella. La beso lentamente disfrutando de lo suaves que eran los labios de sakura. Se separo de ella después de unos segundos y junto su frente con la suya, sakura tenía los ojos serrados aun y susurro algo que logro escuchar.

-…Ese… fue el primero.- Sasuke no logro entender a lo que ella se refería pero después ella lo dijo mas claro. –Ese…. Ese fue mi primer beso.- Sasuke sonrió levemente

-¿te molesta que haya sido yo quien te robara tu primer beso?- El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño anticipando un _si _por parte de la ojijade pero esta soltó una leve carcajada.

-Si… bueno No…. Bueno no sé yo solo…. Aaaaaah.- Sakura tomo ambas mejillas del pelinegro juntando sus frentes de nuevo una vez que sasuke las había separado. –Mamá piensa que soy un asco, pero tú no…. Tu estas aquí… ¿Por qué?- La chica serró sus ojos

-Supongo que es porque me gusta como hueles.- La chica se rio levemente y el muchacho la siguió

-Sasuke Baka.- La pelirosa se aparto de él y deposito un rápido beso en su mejilla

El ojinegro se recostó poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica y serró sus ojos. –En serio me gusta como hueles.- Se rio y dejo sus labios entreabiertos esperando que la chica se atreviera a besarlo ella a él y que no tuviera que robarle los besos él a ella. Sin notarlo se fue quedando dormido por las suaves caricias que sakura le hacía en sus mejillas, ella estaba centrada en el cielo, sus manos se movían solas, hacían lo que querían hacer… ella no lo impediría.

Volvió su vista al rostro del pelinegro, estaba tranquilamente dormido, tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho y una pierna flexionada. Puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas como si quisiera atrapar su rostro y lo _obligo _a hacer unas cuantas muecas. Se rio fuertemente y en seguida cubrió su boca para no despertar a sasuke. Miro nuevamente su rostro, tan sereno, tan calmado, tan lindo… tan sasuke.

Volvió a poner sus manos alrededor de su rostro y acerco su boca a la de él. Su barbilla quedo frente al labio superior de sasuke y comenzó a masajear suavemente su labio inferior.

Sasuke despertó al saborear algo dulce en su boca, el sabor era tenue, casi indetectable pero aun así estaba ahí. Abrió un ojo y pudo ver el rostro de sakura sobre el suyo, unos cuantos mechones rosados hacían cosquillas en sus mejillas. Comenzó a corresponder el beso esperando que la chica no se diese cuenta, después estiro sus brazos y puso sus manos en las mejillas de la pelirosa haciendo que esta se sobresaltara y le mordiera ligeramente el labio inferior.

La chica se retiro de él lo más rápido que pudo y miro por la ventana para no sonrojarse de más, el chico se sentó y repago a la haruno en el raspado de aquel sillón. Estaba completamente sonrojada, puso una mano en su mejilla izquierda y la pelirosa puso la suya sobre la de él. Se miraron a los ojos, no hizo falta decir nada, sus ojos decían todo lo que era necesario.

El ojinegro le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla para después besarla apasionadamente, nada parecido a su primer beso, esta vez era con necesidad, como si temiese que ella fuera a algún lugar para no volver a verlo jamás. Sakura lo detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y el chico la miro seriamente.

-…Te mordí el labio.- La pelirosa sonrió ladeando su rostro y serrando sus ojos.

-Fue delicioso.- La muchacha abrió sus ojos de repente poniéndose roja por su comentario y el chico le sonrió ampliamente. _Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar_.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla y salió en silencio de la habitación.

¡¿Por qué mierdas le encantaba confundirla?!

La pelirosa se paro del sillón y se tumbo en su cama golpeando una almohada contra su rostro repetidas veces, comenzó a patalear en la cama y después de unos minutos callo rendida víctima del sueño

* * *

Nanami escucho la puerta de la habitación de sasuke serrarse. Ella estaba sentada en el piso recargada en su puerta mientras abrazaba a su peluche favorito.

¿Dónde había estado sasuke?

¿De dónde venía a las 12:45 pm?

Suspiro y se puso de pie recostándose en su cama. Su lámpara de noche seguía prendida lo que le permitía ver aquel dibujo en su cuaderno tan preciado para ella. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

¿Por qué sasuke no podía ser solo para ella? …

Al día siguiente el horrible sonido de su alarma la despertó de su hermoso sueño con sasuke… En estos momentos ese despertador estaba dentro de su lista negra.

Se levanto pesadamente dejando a su peluche sobre su cama y metió sus pies en sus pantuflas de ositos…. Amaba los ositos. Su cuarto estaba lleno de ellos, por todos lados… lleno.

Abrió su puerta y salió de su habitación mientras tallaba sus ojos aun mas dormida que despierta, abrió sus ojos de mas cuando choco con algo… o más bien con alguien y este alguien quedo justo sobre ella.

-Nana-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Sasuke tenía sus brazos a cada costado de su cuello, sus cabellos casi llegan hasta su rostro reposando en el piso de madera y podía jurar que estaba más roja que un tomate.

Las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanas se abrieron. Akiko, Mai y Hatsuki salieron a averiguar que había sido lo que había caído al suelo. Akiko y hatsuki tenían sus rostros serios mientras que mai tenía una ligera mueca de disgusto.

-Nana-chan, ¿Qué están haciendo?- La voz de mai sonó más bien a un reclamo que a una pregunta. Sasuke se puso de pie y le tendió la mano esperando que nanami la tomara pero se puso de pie ella sola.

-Ella… choco conmigo al salir de su habitación.- Sasuke sacudió los rosados cabellos de la chica y esta se sonrojo nuevamente. Camino por el pasillo y paro frente a Akiko y Hatsuki. –Son muy calladas pequeñas.- Revolvió sus cabellos y sin más bajo por las escaleras

Después de unos minutos estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, todos excepto sakura.

-¿Dónde está sakura?- Presunto sasuke mirando a las 4 pelirosas sentadas en sus lugares habituales.

-Sakura jamás desayuna con nosotras.- Contesto mai mirando su plato

-Ya veo.- Sasuke corrió su silla hacia atrás y subió por las escaleras

-¿Qué… va a hacer.- Pregunto Akiko sorprendiendo a sus hermanas ya que ella solo hablaba cuando sus padres le preguntaban algo

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de la habitación de sakura. Estaba en su cama dormida plácidamente. Sus mechones rosados estaban desparramados por su almohada, se pregunto si esta olería tan bien como su cabello. Sacudió su cabeza desechando aquellos pensamientos.

-Sakura.- Le llamo, la ojijade hizo un puchero y puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho. –Oye, tienes que bajar a desayunar.-

-Sasuke…- Dijo la pelirosa aun durmiendo, el chico se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. –Vete al carajo.- La pelirosa abrió sus ojos y se sentó en su cama. No dijo nada solo se quedo viéndolo, viendo como él la veía a ella y reparo en que su cabello seguramente estaría todo desordenado. Se puso de pie en silencio y se metió al baño.

El pelinegro se sentó en su cama mirando hacia el suelo. No podía sacar de su mente el imaginarse que se estuviera cambiando. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y se puso de pie al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, se había equivocado, ella solo había cepilladlo su cabello. La chica se paro frente a él, naturalmente estaba más alto que ella ya que le ganaba con 2 años de edad, pero ella dejo su vista sobre su pecho.

El uchiha se agacho y la beso en los labios haciendo que esta abriera los ojos de repente. Se aparto de ella y la miro fijamente, ella aun no salía de su asombro.

-Tienes que bajar a desayunar si no quieres que venga por ti.- Salió de su habitación y serró la puerta detrás de el.

-¿… Pero qué- Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su closet a escoger algo de ropa. Se sorprendió al recordar que hoy tenía una cita con kiba. Kiba era uno de sus mejores amigos, después de Naruto claro. Comenzó a buscar dentro de su guardarropa y después de unos minutos encontró lo que se pondría, ella no era de esas chicas que se obsesionaban por no tener que ponerse aun cuando su guardarropa estaba lleno de cosas lindas. Puso su ropa sobre la cama y bajo a desayunar como sasuke se lo había pedido.

* * *

**Finnn del tercer capítulo :3**

**OwO Me gusta que sasuke bese a sakura, perdón si no se cómo describir correctamente los besos y como pasan pero espero que al menos logren darse una idea y se los imaginen en su mente *-***

**Bueno, hace unos días una hermosisima persona me mando un Review (Se agradecen todos :'3) Preguntándome por que los caps. no eran mas largos... Me temo que no tengo tiempo suficiente como para hacerlos mas largos, espero que les gusten así como quedan de cortitos :c**

**También**** aprovecho para decirles que me da flojera esperar a que sea sábado para publicar así que publicare los caps. cuando estén terminados ;D**

**Bueno, nos vemos a la próxima ^ ^**

**Chao Chao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al menos hasta que _Lagrimas Anónimas_ y yo comenzamos con nuestro plan malvado :D

* * *

Miss you- Capitulo 4 **Que comience el juego**

Sakura se sentó en su asiento junto a sasuke y a akiko. Sus hermanas la miraban sorprendidas mientras sasuke le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada.

Después de terminar de desayunar las hermanas haruno se dedicaron a lo suyo. Akiko se dirigió a su estudio de pintura, tenia cosas pendientes ahí, mai junto con nanami salieron a dar una vuelta por el jardín, Hatsuki fue a su habitación a seguir con su historia… Pero a sasuke solo le interesara lo que fuese a hacer sakura.

-Suéltame, tengo que cambiarme.- Le dijo la pelirosa intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¿A dónde iras?- El uchiha la soltó, parecía estarla lastimando, esta se giro inmediatamente y comenzó a subir por las escaleras ignorando por unos segundos su pregunta

-Tengo una cita con Kiba.- La chica entro a su habitación y tomo su ropa. –Sasuke deja de seguirme, estoy ocupada, _no puedo jugar contigo_.- Se giro y entro a su baño serrando la puerta con seguro.

El ojinegro se quedo parado frente a la cama mirando la puerta del baño sereno.

* * *

-¿Qué te pasa nanami? Desde que chocaste con sasuke en la mañana has estado my seria.- Dijo Mai sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol

Nanami siguió cortando las pequeñas flores que habían a su alrededor. –No me pasa nada… de hecho creo que estoy más feliz que nunca.- Respondió la pelirosa girándose hacia su hermana y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Mai la miro seria, sabia el por qué de su sonrisa… y no le gustaba para nada

* * *

-Deja de molestarme sasuke.- Se quejaba la pelirosa aun dentro del baño.

La pregunta era ¿Realmente quería que sasuke dejara de molestarla?

-Sakura…- Sasuke recargo sus manos apuñadas en la puerta, apretó sus ojos y recargo su frente junto a sus manos. –No vallas, no soporto la idea de que tengas una cita.-

Sakura abrió los ojos más de lo normas, algo hacia cosquillas dentro de su estomago. Recargo ambas manos en la puerta y después su frente con sus ojos cerrados

Sin saberlo ambos estaban en la misma posición, sus manos y sus frentes quedaban justo frente a las del otro siendo separados por una puerta. Sakura frunció el ceño y se alejo de la puerta apuñando sus manos.

-Iré a esa cita te guste o no sasuke, y fuera de mi cuarto.- Sakura se giro y siguió con lo suyo. Retiro su blusa sustituyéndola por otra, desabrocho su pequeño short y lo reemplazo por una falda, introdujo sus pequeños y blancos pies en aquellos zapatos negros y cepillo por unos minutos sus rosados cabellos. Al abrir la puerta esperaba encontrar su habitación bacía pero sasuke seguía hay, al pie de su cama. Quiso volver al baño pero sasuke la tomo por el brazo y la beso, así sin decir nada, puso sus labios sobre los suyos, era un beso desesperado, como si le estuviera transmitiendo la necesidad que tenia de ella. Se separo de sus labios una vez que el aire se les había agotado. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación

La haruno se quedo hay, parada a la mitad de su cuarto sin saber que decir o hacer.

Sasuke seguía confundiéndola, besarla e irse sin decir nada era un buen ejemplo.

* * *

El uchiha bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía soportarlo más, eso que le oprimía el pecho le dolía demasiado. Llego a la cocina y le pego un puñetazo a la pared, después otro, otro, otro, su mano dolía demasiado, ardía, pero siguió haciéndolo. Uno más, otro mas y otro hasta que su brazo fue detenido, giro su vista fulminante hacia aquello que lo detenía, su sorpresa fue el ver a sakura con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Vasta, te estás… haciendo daño.- Un escalofrió recorrió su piel al verla de aquella forma. Fue suavizando sus facciones al ver que la chica no desistía con su mirada.

La pelirosa lo empujo sentándolo en una de las sillas del comedor, saco unas vendas de uno de los cajones de la cocina y comenzó a curar la herida en la mano de sasuke.

-Pareces un niño pequeño.- Reprocho la ojijade haciendo cruses con las vendas sobre la mano de sasuke mientras pequeñas gotitas caían de sus ojos

-Siempre y cuando tú cuides de mí…- Musito mirándola directamente a los ojos, aparto su mano y limpio sus lágrimas

La ojijade detuvo su mano estrujándola entre las suyas, lo miro directamente a los ojos y formulo su pregunta. -¿Qué… Es lo que quieres?- La chica soltó su mano y agacho la mirada comenzando a llorar

-Es sencillo sakura…. Te quiero a ti.- El ojinegro tomo su rostro y lo escondió en su pecho. –Solo para mí.- La ojijade levanto sus brazos y bacilo antes de abrazar a sasuke por el tozo pero finalmente lo hizo

-¿No te vasto con mi primer beso?- Pregunto divertida la chica, el pelinegro sonrió ladinamente

-Quiero más que eso sakura…- La pelirosa se aparto de él sonrojada. –MUCHO más.- dijo haciendo énfasis en sus palabras

-¡Maldito pervertido!- La chica se dio media vuelta y subió enfurecida las escaleras.

Si, tal vez fuera bipolar, pero eso la hacia mas interesante…

* * *

Sakura se tiro en su cama mirando enojada el techo de su habitación.

-Maldito sasuke, ¿Por qué solo eres un pervertido conmigo?- Se pregunto en voz alta a si misma mientras fruncía el ceño

-Porque solo me interesa verte a ti sonrojada por mí causa…- Contesto simplemente el pelinegro recargado en el marco de su puerta

La pelirosa se incorporo un poco recargando sus codos sobre la cama y miro a sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué es lo que quieres baka?-

El pelinegro entro en la habitación. –Solo quiero jugar un poco con MI sakura…- Serró la puerta de la habitación y la aseguro.

-S-sasuke.- La ojijade se incorporo completamente e intento abrir la puerta pero el sonido de un par de llaves chocando llamo su atención.

-Si quieres salir tendrás que jugar conmigo primero.- La chica intento arrebatarle las llaves pero sasuke las retiro y la tomo de la mano jalándola por la cintura, la inclino un poco hacia atrás con sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Intento besarla en los labios pero la ojijade ladeo su rostro completamente sonrojada, así que comenzó a trazar un camino de besos en su cuello.

La recostó delicadamente en la cama pero la chica intento zafarse de su agarre así que tomo sus manos en una sola y con la otra la sostuvo por la cintura. Se tomo su tiempo para ver su rostro sonrojado mientras fruncía el ceño, lo cual le parecía completamente adorable.

Beso su mejilla y después su nariz mientras con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar sus blancas piernas.

En realidad el no quería pasarse de la raya pero un impulso lo había llevado a aquella situación

Beso nuevamente toda la extensión de su cuello parando en la comisura de sus labios mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

-S-sasuke…kun.- Gimió tenuemente sakura haciendo que el uchiha parara mientras la veía con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Aparto su vista sonrojado y entonces la pelirosa aprovecho su descuido para propinarle un rodillazo en el estomago que seguramente le sacaría todo el aire. -Me encanto jugar contigo sasuke, pero tengo una cita con kiba, así que adiós.- La pelirosa le quito las llaves y salió de la habitación

Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras y salto en el último escalón siendo cachada por los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Kiba-kun.- La pelirosa beso la mejilla de su apuesto amigo y después lo rodeo por el cuello

-Saku, vas a tumbarme.- Rio divertido el castaño. Kiba era un chico alto, casi a la misma altura que sasuke, tenía el pelo castaño obscuro y sus ojos eran negros, su pelo estaba alborotado dándole un toque muy sexi y tenía unos llamativos tatuajes faciales en sus mejillas. Sakura se aparto de su rostro cuando escucho a alguien carraspear detrás de ella.

-Así que tu eres _Kiba-kun._- Dijo sasuke mirándolo fijamente imitando la voz de sakura en el kiba-kun. ¿Por qué con ese idiota usaba el _kun _ y con el no?

El castaño lo miro confundido. –Kiba Inuzuka.- El chico le tendió la mano a sasuke, este lo fulmino con la mirada y la estrecho.

-Hmp… Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Mantente lejos de el sasuke.- La pelirosa puso sus manos sobre el pecho de kiba posesivamente. –Vamos kiba-kun, se nos hace tarde para el cine.- La ojijade se giro y dio un par de pasos pero el pelinegro la tomo por el brazo obligándola a girarse

-No me digas que iras al cine con este idiota vestida así.-

La chica miro indignada su vestuario.

Llevaba una falda negra a medio muslo, una blusa blanca de tirantes con un chaleco de mezclilla sobre esta y unos zapatos de piso negros… ¡¿Qué había de malo con eso?!

-No seas idiota y déjame tranquila sasuke.- La ojijade se giro pero el uchiha la obligo a que lo viera tomándola por la cintura, se acerco demasiado a su rostro y dijo algo justo frente a sus labios

-Tienes hasta las 8 para volver.- Le dijo mientras rosaba sus labios

-¡¿Queeee!?- La chica se sobresalto y se aparto de él. –Son las 6:00, no puedes hacerme esto.-

El pelinegro la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente hasta el. – Sakura, sabes que me gusta complacerte.- Dicho esto la ojijade se puso roja y kiba frunció el ceño mientras que sasuke sonrió pervertido. –Pero tendrás que obedecerme, tu padre ha dicho que me obedecieras en TODO… así como lo has hecho hasta ahora linda.- Y ahí estaba otra vez con su doble sentido

Sakura empujo a sasuke y entrelazo sus dedos con los de kiba. Por alguna razón eso hizo que a sasuke le hirviera la sangre

-¡Estaré aquí a las 12, buenas tardes!- La pelirosa se giro con su amigo agarrado de la mano y salieron de la casa serrando fuertemente la puerta

-Con que quieres jugar sakura.- El uchiha sonrió ladinamente y tomo su celular marcando un número, lo llevo hasta su oreja y en menos de 5 segundos una vos chillona contesto del otro lado de la línea

-¿¡Sasu-kun!?- Contesto una "voz femenina"

-Karin, ¿Aun vives cerca de los haruno?-Escucho una respuesta positiva por parte de la chica y sonrió aun más ampliamente. –Entonces paso por ti en media hora, adiós.- Corto la llamada para no escuchar el grito que la chica seguramente pegaría. -…**_Que comience el juego_**.-

* * *

**Chan Chan Chaaan :3**

**Jajajaja, Me gustan los panditas OwO (Gomene….) ./.**

**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia…. Muchas gracias por todos los que me han mandado un Review, en verdad me alegran el dia y me animan a seguir la historia :'3**

******^._.^ Nyaaaa **Nos vemos en el cap. 5 

**Chao Chao**

**.**

**.**

PD: Amo **Hola soy German**, **German es mi novio** aun que el aun no lo sabe *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, al menos hasta que _Lagrimas Anónimas _y yo comencemos nuestro plan maligno :D

* * *

Miss you- Capitulo 5 **Game Over**

El uchiha subió a su auto con dirección a la casa de Karin, una vieja admiradora de él… aun recordaba su confesión. La verdad es que nunca supo por que la pelirroja creyó que sería una buena idea confesársele a un chico frente a todos en uno de los bailes de la preparatoria.

Karin era una chica muy irritante pero tenía lo suyo. Era verdad, Karin era una chica bonita con su pelo largo y rojo natural (Aparentemente :P) y todas esas demás cosas que hacían bonita a una mujer, pero nunca llegaría a parecerse a sakura.

El ojionix llego a la casa de la pelirroja a la hora que habían quedado. La casa de Karin era bonita y muy grande ya que su familia era socia de las empresas Uzumaki. Bajo del auto que había tomado prestado de los haruno, un deportivo negro, y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa pero antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre la chica ya había abierto la puerta.

Tenía que admitir que se veía bonita, llevaba un vestido azul escotado un poco más arriba de medio muslo, unos zapatos con mucho tacón y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta con unos mechones sueltos sobre su rostro.

La chica después de posar para el soltó un chillido y se lanzo sobre el rodeándolo por el cuello.

-¡Sasu-kun!- La pelirroja comenzó a besar su mejilla. –Te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto amor.- El pelinegro la tomo por los brazos y la aparto de el

-Vamos Karin, se nos hará tarde para la película.- El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto y la pelirroja se posiciono a su lado caminando lo más rápido que podía con aquellos tacones

Ambos llegaron al cine después de algunos minutos de viaje. Karin bajo del auto con la sonrisa más grande que tenia. Algunas chicas se quedaban mirando a sasuke embobadas y la pelirroja con un gesto de estar oliendo algo asqueroso las fulminaba con la mirada.

Karin paso su brazo entrelazándolo con el de sasuke, este no hiso replica alguna estaba centrado en buscar a cierta pelirosa de entre toda la gente y después de buscar por algunos minutos la encontró, estaba sonriendo con aquel idiota que la miraba de una forma muy cursi… idiota

.

La función que kiba había elegido estaba a punto de comenzar, era una comedia romántica por lo que las probabilidades de que el castaño quisiera besarla eran del 50%. La ojijade salió de sus pensamientos cuando kiba toco ligeramente su brazo, ella lo miro en seguida y este le sonrió tan tiernamente que le dieron ganas de besarlo, pero algo más llamo su atención. Se sintió envuelta por un aroma exquisito, era el aroma de sasuke. Se giro siguiendo aquel olor y frunció el ceño al verlo parado junto a ellos con aquella zanahoria tomada del brazo.

Hizo un mohín y se acerco a él. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se suponía que tenías que cuidar a mis hermanas.- La pelirosa lo miro esperando una respuesta pero en cambio este solo le sonreía de una manera muy sínica

-Ya me encargue de eso sakura.- Le dijo el uchiha mirándola divertido

* * *

-Hola nanami.- Saludo un rubio. Nanami lo conocía, era el mejor amigo de sakura, un rubio de ojos azules y test bronceada, era un poco más bajo que sasuke y sonreía en exceso, algunas veces se preguntaba por qué siempre estaba feliz pero al final decidía ignorarlo.

-Naruto-kun, Sakura no está.- Nanami se retiro de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina con el rubio siguiéndola

-Nana-chan, yo se que sakura-chan no está.- Le dijo el rubio con un tono extraño para ella ya que el siempre sonaba feliz. –De hecho el teme tampoco esta así que he venido a cuidarlas mientras ellos están fuera.- El uzumaki volvió a sonreír y nanami lo observo por algunos segundos y después correspondió su sonrisa.

-Debo decirle a Mai que estas aquí.- La pelirosa subió por las escaleras y después de unos segundos mai bajo corriendo.

-¡Naruto-san!- La pelirosa se hecho en sus brazos y el rubio la abrazo chocando su propio cuerpo contra la pared para no caer hacia atrás.

-Mai-chan.- El ojiazul revolvió sus cabellos y la miro sonriente.

-Naruto-san, te prometo que esta vez te venceré.- Le dijo señalándolo con su índice. –No permitiré que sigas teniendo el record de comer más ramen que nadie.-

-Muy bien mai-chan, acepto tu desafío.- Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y sacaron varios vasos de ramen instantáneo. –Que gane el mejor.- El rubio le sonrió ladeando su rostro y la pelirosa se sonrojo

-Q-que gane el mejor.-

* * *

Sakura y kiba entraron a la sala que les tocaba, estaba casi bacía, sakura conto mentalmente las personas que había, eran 14 aproximadamente. El castaño decidió sentarse en las filas del centro para alcanzar a ver la película sin problemas, sakura le sonrió y se sentaron en sus lugares. Después de unos minutos apagaron las luces y la película dio inicio pero una pelirroja con cara de disgusto llamo su atención

-Por kamisama.- Susurro la pelirosa siguiendo con la mirada a karin seguida de sasuke. Ambos se sentaron un par de filas arriba, parecían no haberla notado así que temporalmente todo estaba bien

Después de la primera hora de la película sakura se retractaba totalmente de lo último que había dicho.

El sonido de sasuke comiéndose el rostro de karin la tenia asqueada, pero su enojo y sus pensamientos de matar a alguien cuando saliera del cine se esfumaron cuando sintió a cálida mano de kiba posicionarse sobre la suya.

Ella lo miro fijamente y este la miro también pero él estaba sonrojado con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. La miro fijamente por algunos segundos más y después comenzó a acercar lenta y pausadamente su rostro al suyo, ella no formulo replica alguna solo se quedo esperando el contacto de los labios de kiba sobre los suyo mientras apreciaba sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero giro su vista fulminante hacia arriba cuando noto que el cabello de kiba estaba completamente empapado de soda.

-¡¿Qué les pasa ahí arriba?!- Cuestión sakura ya fastidiada

-A nosotros nada, pero gracias por preguntar.- Contesto divertido el pelinegro ya que él había sido el que había arrojado el vaso con soda a la cabeza del castaño

Sakura se puso de pie hecha una furia, aun que la luz en el cine era tenue se podía apreciar un aura maligna rodeando su pequeño cuerpo lo cual… a sasuke le dio risa

-¡Eres un idiota sasuke!- Grito la pelirosa, kiba se puso de pie junto a ella sosteniéndola por el brazo

-No, kiba es el idiota por invitarte a salir.- Sasuke se puso igualmente de pie pero karin no lo siguió, estaba centrada en sus uñas

La pelirosa dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de kiba, este giro los ojos ante el insulto de sasuke pero no le respondió seguramente para evitar peleas… este chico sí que valía la pena

-Sasuke, eres un inmaduro y un idiota.- Sakura tomo la mano de kiba y salieron de la sala, Sasuke le ordeno a karin que se pusiera de pie y salieron tras ellos

-Kiba yo… lo siento por- El castaño la tomo con una mano de la mejilla y le dio un corto y suave beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes saku. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- La pelirosa negó con la cabeza

-No, yo…tomare un taxi.- La ojijade le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño y este le sonrió. –Ten cuidado.-

-Lo prometo.- El castaño le dedico otra sonrisa y se perdió entre la gente.

Aprovecho el momento para ver su reloj de mano, eran apenas las 7:30, sonrió al imaginar el mohín que sakura seguramente haría al verse dentro de su cama a las 8 en punto.

-Bueno karin, se hace tarde, comienza a oscurecer así que me temo que tendrás que volver a casa.- El pelinegro la tomo por el brazo y la guio al área de taxis

-¿Q-que dices?... no esperaras que viaje en taxi ¿verdad?- El pelinegro le dio unos cuantos billetes a uno de los señores y en seguida introdujo a la pelirroja en el taxi. -¡Sasuke!- El taxista arranco y sasuke le dijo adiós con su mano.

Giro su vista a la entrada del cine donde había visto a sakura parada diciéndole adiós al imbécil de kiba, pero ya no estaba, tendría que buscarla en su deportivo por si estuviese demasiado lejos, esa chiquilla era muy capaz de pedirle a un desconocido que la llevara, y con esa maldita falda que traía puesta. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir sus nudillos arder, estaba aplicando demasiada presión en sus manos apuñadas. Corrió hacia donde había estacionado su deportivo y comenzó a buscarla por las calles lo más lento que el tráfico de la ciudad le permitía.

Después de unos minutos la distingo con la mirada, caminaba por la acera de una de las calles más desérticas de la ciudad, entrecerró sus ojos al ver como un chico se acercaba y comenzaba a conversar con ella, una vez que estuvo más cerca de ellos se dio cuenta de que el tipo no conversaba con ella, más bien la estaba acosando.

-Mala idea amigo…- Dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba de su deportivo

-Anda preciosa, estamos cerca, solo un par de cuadras mas…. Veras que te gustara.- Insistía el chico caminando frente a sakura, esta serró sus ojos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Te digo que no, ni siquiera te conozco.- La pelirosa estaba por pasar de el cuando la tomo por el brazo y la repago contra el muro de unos de los edificios de aquel lugar

-Linda, el hotel corre por mi cuenta, no te hagas del rogar, quieres.- El chico estaba por besarla en los labios cuando sintió unos ligeros golpecitos en su hombro, se giro y se encontró con el puño de sasuke en su rostro. -¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?!- Cuestiono el chico tirado en el pavimento

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- El pelinegro lo miraba con su rostro inexpresivo, el chico comenzó a retroceder aun tirado en el pavimento mientras sasuke se acercaba con pasos fríos. Estaba decidido, lo mataría en ese instante.

La mano de sakura lo detuvo antes de patear a aquel tipo en su rostro y lo jalo hacia ella abrazándolo por el torso

-Qué bueno que estas aquí sasuke.- De pronto comenzó a sentir húmeda su camisa e inmediatamente retiro a sakura de su pecho para comprobar que estaba llorando. –Y-yo tenía mucho miedo… N-no sé que habría hecho ese tipo si no hubieses llegado.- La pelirosa se puso de cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras se quebraba justo frente a él.

La tomo delicadamente en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su auto, sakura solo observo su rostro en silencio mientras sentía ese cosquilleo en su estomago, ese que solo sentía cuando estaba junto a sasuke

El chico la miro y ella le sonrió antes de sentir los labios de sasuke sobre los suyos y esta vez sin cuestionarse que era lo que haría sasuke después de besarla correspondió su beso, antes de que el aire se les terminara y tuvieran que separarse

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5 *-***

**Perdón si ofendí a algún fan de karin, es solo que no puedo evitarlo :3**

**Jajajaja Gomene u_u**

**Bueno y con respecto a kiba, el es muy lindo y merece ser kawai !*-***

"_**Ok ya, necesito calmarme :B"**_

_**Aprobecho para respondes un comentario que me llamo la atencion. El mensaje es de :  
**_

_wauuu se q sakura le gusta sasuke pero el q siente x ella no entiendo es atraccion no mas?o la quiere de verdad :**Venga amiga, no te desesperes que en los proximos capitulos te iras dando cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de sasu-baka-kun. Espero que te guste el cap ;D Saludos Terrestres por que mis amigos los extraterrestres no son muy educados :\ n.n**_

**Etto… Pues no leemos en el cap. 6 :$**

**Chao Chao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece, pero si me pertenecieran haría cosas indecentes con Sasuke-baka-kun, Naruto-san, Itachi-sama, Gaara-sempai, Sasori-kun, Minato-sama y Kakashi-sensei *¬* Okno :3**

* * *

**.**

Miss you- Capitulo 6 **Naruto ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

**.**

-Teme que bueno que regresas…. ¿Por qué sakura chan está dormida en tus brazos? ¿Y por que lleva esa maldita falda? ¿Y donde estaban? ¿Y por que llegan a esta hora?- Sasuke paso de naruto ignorando sus preguntas y subió las escaleras con una dormida sakura en sus brazos

-Dobe, ¿podrías callarte?- El pelinegro deposito a sakura en su cama y salió de su habitación serrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Se giro y se encontró con el rostro serio de su mejor amigo de la infancia

-Primero regresas de Francia y no me dices nada, después te hospedas con los haruno y no me dices nada y luego me hablas para cuidar a las haruno a acepción de sakura para irte a quien sabe donde porque… ¡No me dijiste nada!- El rubio se tapo la boca a sí mismo y comenzó a bajar enojado por las escaleras dejando a un confundido sasuke en la entrada de la habitación de sakura

-Naruto, ¿Sakura te dijo que tenía una cita con kiba?- Le pregunto el azabache una vez que ambos estaban dentro de la cocina.

-No… Parece que nadie quiere decirme nada.- Dijo naruto con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Ya, cálmate dobe.- El pelinegro se sirvió un vaso con agua, le dio un trago y puso el vaso sobre la mesa. –Yo solo quería asegurarme de que volviera a casa sana… Tu amiguito no me da confianza.-

Naruto miraba pensativo el piso. –Kiba jamás le haría daño a sakura.- Dijo naruto mirando a sasuke

-La dejo irse sola a casa, un idiota casi la…- El pelinegro le dio un golpe a la mesa haciendo que naruto se sobresaltara.

-Kiba no…- El ojiazul se puso de pie con sus puños apretados. –No puedes cuidar de ella todo el tiempo, ella también me tiene a mí.-

-Hmp…-

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio donde solo se miraban el uno al otro directamente a los ojos. -Bueno, tengo que ir a casa o mamá se pondrá como loca.- Rio el uzumaki, miro directamente a sasuke y después le sonrió

-Salúdame a kushina y a minato.- Dijo el uchiha sonriéndole ladeadamente a naruto

-Cuenta con ello.- El rubio salió de la cocina y después de la mansión.

* * *

Después de la conversación que había tenido con naruto se había quedado muy confundido…

–_No puedes cuidar de ella todo el tiempo, ella también me tiene a mí.-_

¿A qué carajos se refería con eso?... Estaba por entrar en su habitación cuando escucho un ruido extraño en la habitación de nanami. Se giro quedando frente a su puerta y toco un par de veces, no hubo respuesta así que entro en la habitación. El cueto de nanami era muy grande y todo color rosa, estaba prácticamente tapizado de peluches y el único lugar que quedaba casi completamente despejado era la cama, pero nanami no estaba sobre ella.

-¿Nana-chan?- El ojinegro camino entre los peluches tirados y la vio a ella tirada en el suelo justo a un costado de su cama. Sonrió al notar lo inocente y torpe que podía llegar a ser nanami. Se acerco en silencio hasta ella y al cargo depositándola en su cama pero la pelirosa se aferro a su cuello. –N-nanami… suéltame.- El ojionix tomo por los brazos a nanami intentando alejarla de él pero ella parecía negarse y sus brazos no se separaban de su cuello. –nanami, oye pequeña, tienes que soltarme.- Dijo sasuke a una "dormida" nanami

Dos pares de ojos jades miraban la escena desde la puerta entreabierta, se miraron entre si y asintieron alejándose de la puerta.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto muy temprano preparada para ir a correr como lo hacía casi todas las mañanas. Al salir de su habitación una extraña sensación en su pecho la estremeció pero decidió no tomarle importancia y salió a correr.

La mañana estaba perfecta, el día estaba nublado y una leve y refrescante brisa movía las hojas de los arboles.

Había decidido que el día de hoy no sería como los demás después de no poder ignorar la insistente necesidad de salir a correr al parque cerca de su casa. Por alguna extraña razón el salir a correr era lo único que permanecía en su mente desde que se levanto de su cama. Tomo unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa sin mangas roja que hacia juego con el color de su cabello, un par de guantes negros y sus tenis, tal vez después de ir a correr pasaría al gimnasio.

Comenzó a recorrer el parque trotando, el viento que chocaba contra su rostro era muy fresco, tal vez olvidaría lo del gimnasio y se quedaría en una banca a disfrutar de la mañana.

Comenzó a correr a través del camino de cemento que atravesaba la gran cantidad de césped que había en aquel lugar, paro cuando vio a su amiga Ino corriendo en su dirección.

-¿Qué tal frentesota? Hace tiempo que no te veía.- Dijo su amiga en su oído una vez que se estaban abrazando. ¿Por qué mierdas ino tenía que verse sensual siempre? Llevaba un pequeño short deportivo pegado a sus piernas, una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su torso y remarcaba muy bien su cintura y su largo y rubio pelo atado en una coleta alta con una cinta alrededor de este dejando un mecho sobre su ojo izquierdo. Solo eso bastaba para que los chicos que pasaban a su lado se quedaran embobados viéndola.

-Ino, debes de sentirte muy cerda como para levantarte en la mañana y salir a correr.- Las chicas se miraron directamente por unos segundos y después estallaron en carcajadas

-Corramos juntas, tal vez encontremos a un par de chicos lindos y nos vallamos de fiesta esta noche.- Le dijo la rubia golpeando ligeramente su brazo mientras comenzaban a correr.

-Si como si eso fuera a pasar…- La rubia la miro confundida. –Sasuke volvió, es nuestro niñero y esta sobre mi todo el tiempo.- Dijo la pelirosa haciendo que su amiga dejara de trotar.

-¿Eso tiene una especie de doble sentido?- pregunto burlona su amiga. Ella mejor que nadie sabía su secreto. La pelirosa la miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ella se carcajeaba para después ponerse seria nuevamente. –Mmm…. Que humor te cargas e frentesota. Lo mejor será que le muestres que no tienes interés en el…- La rubia vio dubitativa a su amiga procesando lo que le acababa de decir y arqueo una ceja haciendo que sakura se exaltara. –Si ese es el caso… porque si lo quieres sobre ti solo tienes que decirle: "_Sasuke-kun, te amo y siempre te eh amado, huyamos de mis zafados padres y hagamos una familia juntos"_- Dijo la ojiazul serrando sus ojos y alzando una mano mientras imitaba la voz de sakura.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Grito la pelirosa poniéndose roja como un tomate comenzando a trotar para distraerse de las locuras que decía su amiga

-Hay frentesota, estoy bromeando… sé que no es lo que quieres... ¿o sí?- La ojijade la fulmino con la mirada y la rubia rio por lo bajo.

Ambas siguieron trotando mientras hablaban de diversos temas en su mayoría de ropa hasta que un chico pelirrojo choco contra ellas haciendo que sakura callera al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho…- El pelirrojo le tendió la mano amablemente y la chica la tomo, la punta de sus dedos que sobresalían de los guantes pudieron percibir la suavidad de la piel de aquella chica y en seguida la sujeto por la otra mano excusándose con el pretexto de ayudarla a ponerse más fácilmente de pie

La chica oprimía su ojo izquierdo por el dolor en su brazo donde había recibido el golpe, llevo su mano hasta él y abrió sus ojos de más al ver al apuesto chico que tenía en frente.

Era un chico pelirrojo, su cabello estaba alborotado y la suave brisa mecía sus rojizos cabellos, su pecho estaba bien formado al igual que sus brazos. Sus ojos eran de un lindo color miel y su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora.

-Valla chico.- Musito la rubia siendo escuchada por sus dos acompañantes por lo que sonrió fingiendo no haber dicho nada.

-Discúlpame en verdad.- El pelirrojo paso de ellas con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Aguarda!- Le grito ino haciendo que el chico de detuviera y las mirara

-Nos vemos esta noche en el antro del centro de la ciudad y procura llevar a un amigo contigo.- Le dijo la rubia y obligo a sakura a que se girara y comenzaran a trotar

El pelirrojo sonrió y se giro siguiendo su camino

* * *

.

-Recuerda que tendrás solo una oportunidad.- Le decía akiko a su hermana Hatsuki. –Si él te rechaza las oportunidades se habrán terminado para ti a menos que el te busque.-

Hatsuki asintió en silencio. –De acuerdo…-

-Muy bien…- La pelirosa se giro y camino hasta sasuke. –Sasuke.- Hablo con aquel tono de vos tan único de ella, un tono frio que no decía nada más que palabras frías

-Oh, Akiko… ¿Qué ocurre?- El pelinegro la miro curioso y la chica se sonrojo

-Hatsuki te necesita, dice que subas a su cuarto.- La pelirosa salió de la cocina y se perdió por el corredor

-Pero que chicas tan raras pueden llegar a ser…. Bueno, subiré a ver que necesita Akiko.- El uchiha se puso de pie y subió por las escaleras tocando un par de veces en la habitación de akiko, escucho su vos pidiéndole que pasara y el entro.

La habitación de Hatsuki estaba en penumbras solo se veía la luz que emanaba la pantalla de su laptop sobre su escritorio que alcanzaba a iluminar una pequeña parte de la gran recamara.

-¿Hatsuki…?-

-Oh, sasuke-kun…. Estoy por aquí.- Escucho la vos de la pelirosa proveniente de su cama, se acerco y la vio tendida sobre esta

-¿Qué estas- La pelirosa se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarlo

* * *

**Fin del cap. 6 :3**

**.**

**¿Como la ven con las hermanitas? Están tramando algo *-***

**Pero se los diré más claramente en el siguiente capitulo :$ **

**Se cuidan mucho y disfruten de sus vidas mientras puedan… :|**

**Nyaa ^._.^**

**Chao Chao**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me pertenecieran haría cosas indecentes con Sasuke-baka-kun, Naruto-san, Itachi-san, Gaara-sempai, Sasori-kun, Minato-san y kakashi-sensei *¬* Okno :3

* * *

.

-Miss you- Capitulo 7 **No te alejes de mí**

**.**

**Flash Back**

-¿Estamos todas de acuerdo?- Pregunto Akiko ya que terminaron de hablar.

-Por mi parte todo está claro.- Dijo Hatsuki cruzando sus piernas

-Y-yo… no lo entendí muy bien.- Hablo temerosa Nanami apretando a su osito contra su pecho

-Hay nana-chan…- Se quejo mai con sus manos a cada lado de su cintura. -Mira nana-chan, todas estamos enamoradas de sasuke-chan.- Todas asintieron. –Lo justo es que cada una tenga una oportunidad de demostrarle cuento le queremos, así que cada quien lo hará… no hay reglas, pueden idear su plan pero una vez que sasuke-chan las haya rechazado no habrá segundas oportunidades.- Explico muy claramente la pelirosa con la atención de sus hermanas

-¿Y qué hay de sakura?- Pregunto nanami extrañada

-Sakura está fuera del juego, de alguna manera se las ha ideado para que sasuke esté todo el tiempo al pendiente de ella…. Sakura siempre ha sido la preferida de sasuke y eso no es justo.- Dijo Hatsuki frunciendo el ceño

-En tronces ¿comenzamos?- Pregunto mai mirando a sus 3 hermanas

Todas asintieron y salieron del ático

**End Flash Back**

* * *

.

-¿Hatsuki…?-

-Oh, sasuke-kun…. Estoy por aquí.- Escucho la vos de la pelirosa proveniente de su cama, se acerco y la vio tendida sobre esta

-Ha-hatsuki… ¿Qué estas… haciendo?- El pelinegro tenía los ojos tapados por las manos de una de sus amigas

-Tú solo relájate Sasu-chan…. Estoy segura de que te gustara.- La pelirosa removía su cuerpo por en cima del suyo, de alguna manera se las había ideado para guiarlo hasta su cama y tumbarlo en algún lugar de ella subiéndose sobre él.

-¿Se supone que debo relajarme?- Pregunto algo irónico el chico. –Hatsuki, pequeña- La chica le interrumpió

-No soy una pequeña sasuke, ya tengo 15 años.- Dijo en un tono que a sasuke le sonó a berrinche. –Y estoy completamente segura de que quiero hacer esto.- La chica descubrió sus ojos y se puso frente a él hincada sobre su cama.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo, en sus jades brillaba un deseo maligno de tener algo que el ignoraba, porque dentro de el lo que pasaba en aquella habitación no le importaba ni un poco.

-Vístete Hatsuki.- El chico se puso de pie dándole la espalda con su rostro inexpresivo

-P-pero sasu-chan yo- El pelinegro frunció el ceño

-¿TU qué?- El tono de su vos sonó tan frio que un escalofrió le recorrió la piel a la ojijade

-Y-yo.- Se comenzó a sentir impotente, frustrada, con miedo. –Yo quiero…. Quiero…-

-¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que quieres?- El chico seguía dándole la espalda pero podía ver sus manos apuñadas fuertemente. –Sigues siendo una niña… una niña que necesita que cuide de ella. No confundas las cosas, las niñas como tú me aburren.- Dijo en el tono más frio que encontró, tenía que sacarle aquella idea de la cabeza… fuera como fuera.

Salió de la habitación hecho una furia pero su enojo desapareció cuando vio a sakura entrar por las puertas de la mansión

* * *

.

-Sasuke, esta pálido.- Le dijo sakura. Amaba su tono de vos que aun que intentaba sonar indiferente cuando hablaba con él, en realidad le transmitía muchas cosas aun extrañas y desconocidas para él.

Se acerco y la estrujo entre sus brazos. Él lo único que quería era tener a sakura solo para él, que le dijera cuanto la amaba por las mañanas al despertar juntos en la misma cama, que cuando sonriera supiera que era porque él le hacía sonreír y que cuando llorara fuese de felicidad al saber cuánto le amaba. La apretó aun mas contra su pecho, no quería que se fuera lejos de él, no quería que se enamorara de nadie. Mil veces se pregunto ¿Por qué sakura no podía ser solo para él? Desde que eran pequeños jugando a la mamá y el papá, quería imaginarse que cuando fuesen grandes todo sería como aquellos juegos pero sakura crecía muy rápido y eso le frustraba. El hecho de tener que estarla siguiendo a donde valla solo para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera lastimarla era lo único que podía hacer… El abrazarla como lo hacía ahora y esperar que en un futuro pudiera seguir abrazándola de esa forma era lo único que le mantenía respirando. Trago en seco al sentirse totalmente egoísta hasta en sus pensamientos, pero simplemente era lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a mentirse a sí mismo.

Se aparto levemente de ella y unió sus frentes serrando sus ojos. La chica estaba totalmente sorprendida, de hecho ella esperaba un reclamo de su parte por haber salido de casa sin su autorización. Sasuke abrió sus labios para decir algo y el corazón de sakura comenzó a latir desesperadamente ansiando lo que pudiese decirle

-Como quisiera… que tu… no te alejaras jamás de mi.- Le susurro haciendo que sus jades se abrieran de mas, esos jades que siguieron con detalle cada movimiento de los labios de sasuke y que aun así no terminaba de creer lo que le acababa de decir. Sasuke comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con la parte exterior de sus dedos mientras mantenía sus frentes unidas y sus ojos serrados. –Se que tú tienes una vida que vivir… y no puedo pedirte nada, pero si tan solo me atreviera a decirte… tantas cosas que me he callado.-

Ella seguía sin entender. ¿Acaso aquello se trataba de una más de sus bromas? Intento alejarlo de ella empujándolo con sus manos pero el se resistió.

-S-sasuke…- La pelirosa estaba más que confundida. "_Shannaro! Apuesto a que este tipo esta fingiendo… solo quiere manosearnos"_Sakura se puso tensa, sasuke se veía muy serio, no podía ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Tampoco podía tacharlo de pervertido cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos negros llenos de brillo y sus labios entreabiertos.

Labios que lentamente se fueron acercando a los suyos, el olor de sasuke la embriagaba, hacia que perdiera la razón al tenerlo tan cerca de ella como lo tenía ahora. Su cabello era muy suave, tanto que disfrutaba el entrelazar sus dedos enredándolos en este. Atrapo el rostro de sasuke entre sus manos antes de que la besara y atrajo rápidamente sus labios hacia los suyos. El beso era desesperado, ambos tenían ganas de saciarse con los labios del otro. Si seguían así sakura terminaría con los labios rojos, tanto que sus hermanas se darían cuenta de que ese color rojo de labial no se había creado aun, así que paro el beso apartando a sasuke lentamente de ella, sus brazos sostenían su cintura evitando que callera hacia atrás.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto desubicada la chica, lo miro confundida inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás para lograr ver su rostro.

El inclino su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo. –_"Pasa que te deseo sakura, que no resisto que estés lejos de mí, que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos el mayor tiempo posible…. Pasa que te amo".-_ El pelinegro frunció el ceño… no podía decirle eso, ella ni siquiera lo amaba, vamos, le había demostrado que ni siquiera le caía bien. – N-nada.- Vacilo antes de mentirle porque simplemente le parecía cruel. –Yo solo… me deje llevar… perdón.- La soltó una vez que sintió que ella se podía sostener sola, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

-¿Pero qué…?- Se pregunto a sí misma una muy confundida sakura

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 7 \0/**

**OwO Sinceramente amo a sasuke-kun :3**

También amo a German…. Pero eso es diferente *-*

Y a los Osos panda… :3

**Bueno ya… En verdad espero que les haya gustado y que sigan la historia que ya se me hizo un poquito larga… (Solo tenía planeado escribir como unos 5 capítulos ya que mamá es muy cruel conmigo y no me presta MI computadora u.u) *Puño alzado en el aire* ¡Hare una huelga de hambre! Todos están invitados :D**

**Jajajajaja okno Fura de mi propiedad! :$**

**Etto… Quiero agradecerles a todoas las hermosas personas que han mandado un Review, la verdad es que me hacen el dia n.n Y pedirles perdón por que este cap. Si estuvo más cortito de lo normal xD Gomene!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Chao Chao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me pertenecieran haría cosas indecentes con Sasuke-baka-kun, Naruto-san, Itachi-san, Gaara-sempai, Sasori-kun, Minato-san y kakashi-sensei *¬* Okno :3

* * *

.

-Miss you- Capitulo 8 **Sasuke-kun…**

Sasuke entro a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama. Ya no sabía que sentir, si frustración, enojo, rabia o felicidad, el simplemente quería ver a sakura sonreír pero quería que la causa de su sonrisa fuese él y no idiotas como kiba…

Suspiro pesadamente. ¿Qué tal si se robaba a sakura? Sería muy estúpido de su parte

¿Qué tal si le decía que la amaba? Seguramente una negación y un _**lo siento sasuke**_ saldrían de sus labios

_**Sasuke… Saske-kun…**_

¿Cuándo había dejado de llamarle sasuke-kun?

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

-Buenos días señora tsunade.- Saludo el pequeño pelinegro entrando a la gran mansión

-¿Otra vez por aquí sasuke?- La señora tsunade le dio una galleta de chispas de chocolate, nunca le gustaron las cosas dulces como el chocolate pero las galletas de tsunade eran deliciosas. –Qué bueno que llegas, Jiraiya y yo necesitamos salir… ¿Puedes…?-

-Claro señora Tsunade, yo cuidare de las niñas.- Le dijo sonriente

-Gracias cariño, volvemos en 3 horas ¿está bien?- La rubia se puso de cuclillas a la altura del niño

-Está bien señora tsunade.- La señora revolvió sus azabaches cabellos y le sonrió más ampliamente

.

-Mmm…. ¿Dónde podrán estar?- Se preguntaba el pelinegro caminando por los extensos y hermosos pasillos de la gran mansión Haruno

-S-sasu-chan.- Hablo una vos temerosa

-Oh, hatsuki.- El pelinegro la vio tirada en el suelo con la rodilla flexionada. A través de su vestido negro se veía un raspón en su rodilla. -¿Qué te paso?-

-Estaba jugando con mis hermanas y me caí.- Dijo con su rostro marcado por las lágrimas

-No te preocupes pequeña, ese raspón desaparecerá.- El pelinegro la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta donde estaba el botiquín, llevaba tiempo visitando a sus 5 amigas en la casa haruno y tsunade y Jiraiya siempre estaban ocupados así que el cuidaba de las hermanas mientras ellos no estaban. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba el botiquín medico, donde se encontraban las galletas y hasta el escondite secreto de sakura. Dejo a Hatsuki sobre el sillón y del botiquín saco una venda y una pomada. –Listo, el raspón desapareció.- Dijo sonriéndole a la niña que miraba curiosa la gasa que cubría gran parte de su rodilla

-G-gracias.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia y después le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada pequeña.- El pelinegro la miro confundido, tal vez un "de nada" no era lo que esperaba… pero ¿Qué mas podría darle?... ah, ahora lo sabía. Se acerco hasta ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara. –Oye… ¿dónde está sakura?-

La pelirosa agacho la mirada apuntando hacia el jardín.

-Gracias.- Le dijo y salió corriendo hacia el jardín

.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, tal vez sakura no se enojaría con el después de todo pero paro cuando escucho el llanto de una más de las pelirosas

-Nana-chan ¿Qué te pasa?- La chica estaba escondida en un armario, intento abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro

-Mi peluche favorito se me ha perdido.- Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta hipeando por el llanto

El pelinegro se puso a pensar, una de sus admiradoras le había regalado un peluche esa mañana, tal vez aun lo traía en su mochila. Corrió hacia la entrada donde había dejado su mochila y comenzó a buscar dentro de esta. Estaba ahí. Un peluche café con un gran Te amo en la barriga… Lo miro con una ceja alzada y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario

-Nana-chan, si sales…. Te regalare algo.- Hablo el pequeño y nanami dejo de llorar

-¿Qué es…?- Le pregunto ya de pie cerca de la puerta

-Te lo daré solo si sales de ahí.- La chica le obedeció y salió con su cara llena de lágrimas. –Toma es un regalo.-

La pelirosa lo tomo en sus manos con sus ojos llenos de brillo. –Gracias Sasu-chan…- Se lanzo en sus brazos y después se perdió por el pasillo mientras apreciaba el peluche entre sus pequeños dedos

.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy rara?- Escucho la vos de un niño y en seguida varias risas de burla

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto enojado el pelinegro. Ya estaba cansado de que molestaran a Akiko.

-Ah miren, ya llego su guardaespaldas.- Dijo el mismo chico y todos soltaron una carcajada. –Solo vinimos a jugar un poco con la rara, no te esponjes.-

El pelinegro alzo una ceja por su expresión, después frunció el ceño y se acerco a ellos. –Váyanse de aquí si no quieren problemas, y dejen de molestar a akiko.-

-No puedes pegarnos, eres 2 años mayor y eso no es justo.- Dijo uno de los niños

-Entonces dejen de molestarla, o tendré que hacerlo.- El ojionix dio un paso hacia ellos y todos salieron corriendo. -… ¿Estás bien akiko?-

La chica asintió, estaba por decirle algo cuando el pequeño pelinegro salió corriendo

-¡Me alegra mucho!- Le grito ya que estaba a varios metros de ella

.

-¡Alto hay sasu-chan!- Le grito mai con el seño fruncido

-M-mai… ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto jadeante el uchiha apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras retomaba aire.

-Estas pisando mi cuerda.- Le reclamo la pelirosa.

El ojionix miro hacia el suelo, tenía sus pies sobre la cuerda de la pelirosa. –L-lo siento mai.- Se disculpó

-¿Podrías jugar conmigo?- La pelirosa le miro extrañada. -… ¿Por qué corrías?-

-Necesito llegar con sakura, lo siento mai, será otro día.- El pelinegro sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro

-Hola teme.- Saludo su mejor amigo naruto

-Naruto-san, ¿Juegas conmigo?- Le pregunto la pelirosa

-Claro mai-chan, apuesto a que puedo saltar la cuerda más veces que tú.- Le dijo naruto con el puño alzado

-¡Lo veremos!- Le grito y comenzaron a saltar la cuerda

.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían, iba retrasado y a sakura le molestaban los retrasos. Desde lejos diviso el pequeño arbusto al que sakura llamaba _Club secreto anti hermanas bobas_. Sonrió por que era el nombre que sakura había elegido. Rodeo el gran arbusto tapizado con flores rosadas y encontró la entrada.

-Llegas tarde _sasuke-kun_.- Dijo sakura son su mirada agachada.

-Lo siento… pero te traje esto.- Se sentó en el césped que había dentro del arbusto y comenzó a hurgar en su mochila. –Toma.-

Eran un par de conejitos, uno rosado y uno azul. El conejo rosado tenía un bonito moño azul en su cuello y el conejo azul tenía un moño rosado. Esos si los había comprado el miso, estuvo ahorrando de lo que sus padres le daban de mesada para lograr comprarlos ya que tenían un precio un tanto exagerado.

La chica miro el peluche con un brillo en sus ojos y al tomarlo entre sus manos su pequeña boca estaba ligeramente abierta dándole una expresión graciosa a su cara. Sasuke la admiraba desde su lugar, admiraba la belleza de esa niña que a pesar de ser gemela de otras 4… era la única que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Jugaron como siempre a la mamá y el papá, sasuke había comprado los peluches para simular que eran sus hijos y así fue. En aquel inocente juego eran esposos y papas de 2 hermosos hijos.

Después de unas horas Tsunade había regresado y el tenía que marcharse a su casa o su padre lo castigaría

-Hasta mañana sakura.- le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla, la pelirosa se sonrojo y en seguida frunció el ceño

-No te aproveches de mi pervertido.- Le dijo con su hermosa voz haciendo que el chico soltara una carcajada. -…Procura no llegar tarde mañana.- Le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Lo prometo.- Levanto una mano y entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques

.

-Estoy en casa padre.- Dijo sasuke con su mirada agachada, seguramente su padre estaría molesto por no llegar a la hora acordada pero se había distraído con un pequeño cachorrito que había cruzado por su camino

-Por fin llegas…- Le reclamo Fugaku. –Sube a tu habitación y empaca tus cosas

-Fugaku, no hagas esto, también es mi hijo.- Le decía su madre con lagrimas en los ojos

_El no entendía nada_

-¡Anda sasuke!- Le grito haciendo que pegara un brinquito

-C-claro padre.- Subió rápidamente las escaleras escuchando las suplicas de su madre, pero su padre nunca cambiaba de opinión en algo y sabia que esta no sería la excepción.

Al día siguiente Sasuke viajaba en un avión privado hacia Londres donde viviría con su hermano mayor Itachi hasta que cumpliera 17…

**End Flash Back**

.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Por fin lo entendía…

Sakura había regresado a aquel arbusto todos los días esperando a que el llegara ya que su padre había mantenido en secreto lo de su partida. Ella espero hay a que llegara… pero él nunca llego…

* * *

**Chan chan chan ;'(**

**Sasuke-kun por fin lo entendió… ahora resta saber si sakura lo entenderá u.u**

**Bueno… la verdad es que aun odio a karin, pero tendré que seguir escribiendo su horriblemente hermoso nombre… (¿Por qué tiene que ser del clan Uzumaki?… no puedo odiarla si lleva el mismo apellido que Kushina y Naruto . ) No se que tenga que ver con lo que les contaba de la historia pero… son mis sentimientos TT^TT**

**Bueno dejando mis traumas atrás… ¡Hanna-chan, te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no arruinar el fic. con faltas de ortografía! Gracias… :$**

**Y… ooow :3 Amo cuando me dicen: "Gracias por la conti" Es tan: Agsjdfgsjbns :'3 Soy yo quien les agradece sus comentarios y el que lean la historia, de corazón Gracias... Ya ven, ya me puse sentimental TT~TT**

**.**

**Nos leemos a la próxima n.n**

**Chao Chao**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me pertenecieran haría cosas indecentes con Sasuke-baka-kun, Naruto-san, Itachi-san, Gaara-sempai, Sasori-kun, Minato-san y kakashi-sensei *¬* Okno :3

* * *

.

-Miss you- Capitulo 9 **Te amo…**

Se puso inmediatamente de pie, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con sakura, decirle que no fue su intención romper su promesa, tal vez fuera un poco tarde pero aun podía remediar un poco las cosas… tenía que hacerlo.

Salió de su habitación esquivando a mai que estaba parada frente a su puerta y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Busco en toda la casa, en la habitación de sakura, en la cocina y en la sala pero ella no estaba. Miro su reloj de mano, eran 1:00 de la tarde, cuando eran niños solían encontrarse a la 1:15 ya que el siempre llegaba tarde.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y entro nuevamente a su habitación. Comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, por su cama, en los cajones y en su armario pero aquel conejito no estaba.

-¿Buscas esto?- Escucho la vos de Mai detrás de el

-M-mai… ¿qué haces?- Le pregunto refiriéndose a su peluche

-Sasu-chan, ¿quieres este conejito cierto?- La chica movió el peluche de un lado a otro

-Mai esto no es divertido.- El pelinegro intento arrebatárselo pero la chica lo esquivo.

-Lo siento sasuke, tendrás que besarme.- La pelirosa se sonrojo

-¿Pero qué demonios les está pasando?- Miro su reloj era la 1:10, necesitaba el conejito. –Está bien…- Musito deseando que la chica solo estuviera bromeando

-¿En verdad?- Pregunto dudosa la ojijade

-Necesito el peluche… así que si.-

-Muy bien, entonces hazlo.- La chica puso el peluche detrás de su espalda.

Se acerco lentamente a sus labios, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, era más pequeña que él así que tuvo que inclinarse un poco, para poder arrebatarle el peluche de las manos

-¡Lo siento mai, pero necesito irme!- Le grito ya que salía corriendo de su habitación.

* * *

.

Una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía yendo a ese depresivo lugar, ese maldito lugar donde sasuke la había dejado plantada, ese lugar que le recordaba la promesa que jamás cumplió, ese lugar que le traía recuerdos felices con sasuke.

Ya no sabía si odiarlo o amarlo. Estaba más que claro que era un idiota… pero al estar cerca de el tenia unas ganas incontrolables de decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma.

Quería estar segura de odiarlo pero su maldito corazón no dejaba las cosas en claro.

Agacho su rostro escondiéndolo entre sus piernas.

-…Llegas tarde sasuke.- Musito

Su vos le sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía que era él?

-Lo siento sakura… - El chico se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. –Pero te traje esto.- Le tendió el pequeño peluche entre sus manos

La pelirosa le tiro su conejito rosado en la cara. –Baka.- Alzo su rostro, marcado por las lagrimas, sus ojos estaban apagados y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

Se acerco en silencio hasta ella siendo vigilado por sus jades, alzo su mano lentamente hasta su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas. La chica al sentir su contacto serró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Le pregunto con su vos temblorosa. Estaba vulnerable en aquel momento y el necesitaba protegerla. -¿Por qué no solo me dejas como todos los demás?-

-Te he amado demasiado tiempo como para parar ahora.- Le respondió sonriéndole tenuemente. –Te he estado amando demasiado tiempo… no quiero parar ahora.- El pelinegro le dio un beso en los labios, saboreando su sabor, su suavidad, disfrutando lo que se sentía estar cerca de sakura, rozar su piel, Tenerla.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos de más. O sasuke uchiha era un jodido masoquista o un excelente actor. Se inclino hacia atrás apartando sus labios de los de sasuke, no quería hacerse adicta a su sabor, tarde o temprano el también le daría la espalda.

-Deja de mentirme, y deja de mentirte a ti mismo.- Le dijo en forma de exigencia saliendo del interior de aquel arbusto cuyas flores estaban en su mayoría marchitas

-No me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo y mucho menos a ti.- El pelinegro salió detrás de ella sosteniéndola por el brazo. –Sakura… ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que te amo?- Le pregunto directamente

-P-porque tu… tu no me amas sasuke, solo me tienes cariño, tú…- La pelirosa paro cuando el chico la tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas. –Tu…-

Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes, el día había estado nublado y estaban ignorando que el cielo les anunciaba lluvia desde el amanecer

-Yo te amo.- Le dijo sonriente. -¿Quieres que lo grite?, muy bien, lo hare.- El chico se aparto de ella saliendo a la calle donde las personas corrían a sus casas para no mojarse demasiado con la lluvia. El uchiha paro a una señora y le grito algo. –Señora ¡Amo a Sakura Haruno!- El pelinegro le sonrió y le deposito un beso en la frente haciendo que la señora lo mirara extrañada mientras le sonreía

-¡S-sasuke, basta!- Pidió la pelirosa, se acerco a la señora y a pedirle disculpas

La señora le sonrió. – ¿Tu eres Sakura Haruno?- Le pregunto con su paraguas en la mano sosteniéndolo sobre la cabeza de la pelirosa

-S-si señora, lamento mucho que el- La señora puso una mano en su mejilla

-Querida, el hace estas idioteces por amor.- La señora le sonrió y emprendió su camino lejos de ella dejando a una confundida sakura bajo la lluvia viendo como sasuke llamaba la atención de otras personas y les gritaba ¡Amo a Sakura Haruno! en el rostro

-¿Ahora me crees?- Le pregunto sasuke acercándose a ella. Sus labios estaban rojos de mas, sus dientes tintineaban del frio y de sus azabaches cabellos caían gotitas de agua que resbalaban por sus mejillas

Abrió su boca para responderle algo pero en vez de eso se lanzo en sus brazos y le beso, le beso como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del ojionix y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, su rostro en verdad estaba frio y por alguna razón eso hizo sentí triste a sakura.

Una vez que el aire se les había agotado sasuke bajo a sakura tomándola por la cintura y uniendo sus frentes.

-…Sasuke, ha pasado mucho tiempo…- La pelirosa apretó sus ojos. -¿Cómo sabré si mañana seguirás queriéndome?-

-Por que te diré Te Amo todos los días.-

-¿Y si un día no puedo escucharte?- La chica abrió sus jades mirando el rostro de sasuke con una sonrisa en el

-Entonces te gritare Te Quiero hasta que mi voz de apague.- El chico la cargo en sus brazos y la beso en los labios, después en ambas mejillas y por ultimo en la frente. –Porque tu naciste para ser mía sakura y te amo tanto que jamás te iras de mi lado.-

-Sasuke yo no…- El pelinegro callo sus labios con otro beso

-Se que tu no me amas, pero te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que algún día llegues a hacerlo, tanto como yo te amo a ti.- Le dijo sonriéndole, una sonrisa exclusivamente para ella que hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo

-En serio eres más tonto de lo que pensé.- Dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. –Por supuesto que te amo, siempre lo he hecho… pero cuando supe que te fuiste, decidí que te odiaría por el resto me mi vida porque… porque si tú estabas tan lejos de mi… ¿Cómo… como podías llegar a ser mío?- Le dijo serrando sus ojos sonrojada

El pelinegro abrió sus orbes de más

-¿Qué, me besaras de nuevo o qué?- Pregunto sakura con su seño fruncido y sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Sus deseos son órdenes…- Y la beso, un beso suave y tierno donde ambos se expresaron el amor que sentían por el otro. El beso del amor verdadero

* * *

**Muajajajaja Hasta aquí el cap. 9 :3**

**Lo siento si está un poco corto, lo escribí a la 1:50 de la mañana con mi madre gritándome ¡Scarleth ven a dormir si no quieres que mate a tu tortuga! TT^TT**

**^ ^ Mamá no sabe que mi tortuga es inmortal :D**

**Bueno nos leemos después ñ.ñ**

**.**

**Chao Chao**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si me pertenecieran haría cosas indecentes con Sasuke-baka-kun, Naruto-san, Itachi-san, Gaara-sempai, Sasori-kun, Minato-san y kakashi-sensei *¬* Okno :3

* * *

.

Miss you- Capitulo 10 **Ino la acecina **

-¿Hola?- Hablo la pelirosa con su teléfono en el oído

-Sakura, ¿Ya estas lista para esta noche?- Pregunto ino al otro lado de la línea

-¿L-lista? ¿Para qué?- La rubia soltó un bufido

-Sakura, tenemos una cita con el chico pelirrojo sexi.- Dijo la rubia con un tono de enfado

-A-ah… es verdad.- La ojijade vio a sasuke sentado a un costado de ella con su mirada serena. –No estoy segura de que pueda ir ino.-

-¿¡Que!?- La chica grito sorprendida y después comenzó a darse autocontrol. –Espero que tengas un muy buen motivo frentesota…- Dijo la ojiazul con un tono maligno en su voz

-Bueno… emm… La verdad es que me siento un poco mal, no tengo ganas de ir a un antro hoy, pero… ¿Por qué no invitas a hinata?- Dijo la pelirosa tratando de que su amiga no la comenzara a odiar.

-¿Hinata…?- La rubia estaba más que furiosa. –Claro que había invitado a hinata, quedo de vernos haya así que ponte tu mejor vestido de fiesta, arregla tu maldito pelo rosado y nos vemos en tu puerta en 30 minutos.- Dijo poseída por la ira

-No, ino yo no….- Era tarde, la rubia había cortado la línea. – ¡Aaaaah!... Sasuke…- La chica miro a sasuke con su rostro preocupado

-¿Qué pasa con ino?- Pregunto el pelinegro viendo el puchero que hacia su _novia_

-Cuando Salí a correr esta mañana tropecé con un chico lindísimo. –El pelinegro frunció el ceño. –Lo siento.- Dijo sonriéndole en forma de disculpa. –El problema es que ino nos ha conseguido una cita doble con él y uno de sus amigos y… sabes cómo es ino… Si cánselo me odiara por el resto de mi vida… ¡No quiero que me odie sasuke!- La chica comenzó a hacer un berrinche y el pelinegro recargo su pequeña y rosada cabeza sobre su pecho

-Está bien… pero yo iré contigo.- La chica se retiro de su pecho inmediatamente

-¿Hablas en serio?- Lo miraba con una niña pequeña ve un dulce en un gran aparador

-Claro…- La pelirosa choco sus labios contra los suyos y salió corriendo escaleras arriba

-¡Bajo en 20 minutos sasuke-kun!-

-Hmp…-

* * *

.

-¿Holaa?- Contesto el rubio

-Dobe, necesito que te alistes, paso por ti en 20 minutos.- Le dijo el pelinegro

-¿En verdad me necesitas? Porque estoy viendo el canal de cocina y están a punto de dar una receta para ramen casero y en verdad se ve delicioso.- Protesto el rubio haciendo un puchero que gracias a kami sasuke no vio ya que lo hubiese golpeado por marica

-Tsk… sakura ira.- Dijo el ojionix de mala gana

-Está bien Teme, solo porque me necesitas, nos vemos en 20 minutos.- Respondió el rubio apagando la televisión

-Hmp, si… como sea.- Dijo el pelinegro cortando la llamada y dejando su celular en la mesa de centro. Debía de ir a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa húmeda que aun traía. Sonrió ligeramente y llevo su índice hasta sus labios, aun podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de sakura contra los suyos, en verdad le encantaba esa sensación.

Después de 20 minutos sakura estaba en la sala de su casa como lo había dicho. El uchiha agradecía que no fuese una de esas chicas que dicen: Bajo en 5 minutos y tardaban 3 horas. En fin, SU sakura no necesitaba de mucho para verse hermosa como ahora.

Llevaba un vestido negro con muchos brillantes que dejaba ver los blancos hombros de la pelirosa haciendo contraste con el color de su piel, llegaba a la mitad de su muslo mostrando gran parte de sus bien torneadas piernas junto a unos grandes tacones negros y una pequeña cartera. Su pelo estaba atado en una coleta alta con varios mechones adornando su rostro y llevaba un labial rojo que resaltaba por el blanco de su piel.

Sasuke llevaba una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta azul obscuro casi negro, un pantalón negro de vestir y unos conversen. Sus azabaches cabellos estaban alborotados dándole un aspecto muy sexi

La chica lo miro apenada y se encogió de hombros ante la asombrada mirada del pelinegro

-No creí que fuera posible.- El ojionix tomo a sakura de la mano y le dio una vuelta lenta, lo suficiente como para poder apreciarla completamente. –Pero te ves más bella de lo normal.- Termino haciendo que a la pelirosa se le subieran los colores a la cara

-Sasuke-kun.- Musito la ojijade apenada

El uchiha se acerco hasta su rostro y le susurro algo lentamente rozando sus labios con el oído de sakura. -¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de la fiesta y subimos a mi habitación?- Dijo el pelinegro mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de sakura

-S-sasuke-baka, estás loco.- La chica lo empujo con ambas manos completamente roja y el ojionix rio. –Vamos sasuke-kun, no quiero que ino me fusile si llego tarde.-

-Está bien.- El pelinegro tomo a sakura en sus brazos y salieron de la mansión bajo la mirada de una de las gemelas.

* * *

.

-Akiko, solo quedas tu.- Hablo mai con su mirada perdida

-Sasu-chan no ha rechazado a todas… excepto a sakura.- Dijo Nanami abrazando a su peluche

Hatsuki solo se quedo callada, aun no podía creer que sasuke la rechazara de tal forma

-Lo sé.- Dijo Akiko asintiendo con la cabeza

-Entenderás que no queremos que sasuke-chan se quede con sakura.- Aclaro Hatsuki

-Es verdad… ella tiene a Naruto-san.- Dijo Mai con un tono de decepción

-Está bien… mañana mismo comienzo con mi plan.- Dijo Akiko saliendo de la habitación y dejando a sus 3 hermanas afligidas por el rechazo directo de sasuke

* * *

.

-¿A dónde vamos sasuke-kun?- Pregunto curiosa sakura viendo que sasuke doblaba por una de las calles en dirección contraria al antro

-Quede de pasar por Naruto, creí que sería bueno para hinata.- Hablo sasuke concentrado en el camino

-Eres tan tierno.- Musito sakura y se hecho en sus brazos.

-No… saku espera.- Dijo sasuke entre risas ya que los besos que sakura le daba en el cuello le hacían cosquillas

-Mira ahí está naruto-kun.- Dijo sakura volviendo a su asiento y saludando a Naruto a través del vidrio. –¡Naruto-kun!- Le grito sakura bajando del coche de sasuke y lanzándose a los brazos del rubio, este la recibió y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire

Sasuke carraspeo celoso y en seguida sakura bajo de los brazos de naruto torpemente provocando que tropezaran y callera sobre él.

-N-naruto, yo lo siento.- Dijo sakura sonrojada por la escena, retiro su pierna que estaba sobre las del Uzumaki y el chico que estaba apoyado en uno de sus brazos para no aplastar a la pelirosa se puso de pie y la ayudo a pararse

Golpeo un par de veces sus bolsillo un poco nervioso por la mirada que sasuke le enviaba y en seguida le abrió la puerta del auto a sakura

-No, yo me voy contigo en la parte de atrás.- Dijo sakura sonriéndole tiernamente

-Etto…- Naruto vio a sasuke que lo fulminaba con la mirada, le sonrió de medio lado metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y le asintió levemente sonriéndole a la pelirosa

Naruto serró la puerta del copiloto y abrió la de la parte trasera para sakura, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió al auto

En el trayecto naruto abrazo todo el tiempo a sakura con el pretexto de que hacia frio y ella no llevaba un abrigo pero sasuke y el sabían que lo hacía solo por placer. Sasuke le mandaba miradas matadoras a través del espejo retrovisor pero después de un tiempo viendo a naruto sacarle la lengua señalándole a sakura recostada en su pecho con sus ojos cerrados mientras se abrazaba de su torso sasuke decidió dejar de voltear hacia atrás antes de darle una severa paliza a _su mejor amigo_

-Naruto, no te lo había dicho, pero te ves muy guapo.- Le dijo la pelirosa una vez que habían llegado al antro y bajado del coche

El uzumaki llevaba una camisa blanca lisa y sobre esta una chaqueta negra, un pantalón negro de vestir y unos tenis negros. Su pelo estaba muy alborotado, más de lo normal haciendo que su rostro se viera muy sexi

-G-gracias sakura-chan, tú te ves muy linda.- Alago naruto un poco sonrojado revolviendo los cabellos de la pelirosa

-Sí, sí, todos nos vemos muy lindos… ¿Por qué no entramos de una vez?- Hablo celoso el uchiha haciendo que naruto y sakura se sonrieran entre si

Entraron al antro donde después de buscar un rato encontraron a ino haciéndoles señas junto a un pelirrojo, un rubio muy parecido a ino y una pelinegra que se sonrojo al escuchar a naruto decir su nombre

-Hola hinata-chan.- Saludo el rubio y levanto una ceja al ver que la chica se giraba tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

-N-naruto-kun.- Fue lo único que la pelinegra pudo decir

-…Ino.- Musito naruto siendo escuchado por la nombrada

-…Naruto.- La rubia se puso de pie y se hecho en sus brazos. –Te he echado de menos Baka.- Dijo revolviendo sus rubios cabellos y el uzumaki hizo lo mismo. -¡No… puede… ser!- Grito la rubia al ver entrar a sakura y a sasuke

-I-ino.- La pelirosa intento controlarla pero la chica se aventó contra sasuke

-Sasuke Uchiha… ¡estas más bueno de lo que recordaba!- Le dijo la rubia directamente

-Ino…- El pelinegro le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo y la rubia se sonrojo

-¿P-por qué mejor no nos sentamos?, antes de que ino se desmaye.- Dijo la pelirosa un tanto celosa

-Es un placer verte de nuevo.- Dijo una vos varonil a espaldas de sakura, esta se giro y vio al pelirrojo de la mañana pero ahora se veía incluso más apuesto. Llevaba una camisa negra con ambas mangas recogidas hasta los codos, un pantalón de vestir negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. La chica inmediatamente se sonrojo cuando el pelirrojo le tomo la mano y deposito un suave beso en eta. –Sasori.- Dijo en su oído

-S-sakura.- Contesto la ojijade aun sonrojada

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo el azabache posicionándose frente a la Haruno, el pelirrojo estrecho su mano

-Uzumaki Naruto.- Se presento el rubio tendiéndole igualmente su mano y el pelirrojo la estrecho

Todos se sentaron… pero a decir verdad era un poco incomodo ya que sasuke le mandaba una mirada matadora a Sasori, este miraba fulminante a Naruto y naruto ahorcaba con la mirada a Sasuke.

* * *

**Fin del cap. 10 \._./**

**Si te gusto, si no te gusto, si lo odiaste, si tienes alguna sugerencia, si quieres regalarme un unicornio volador que vomite arcoíris mándame un review ;D**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… si no me secuestran los ovnis para proclamarme como su reina antes *-***

**PD: La enamorada... a mi me enamoran tus reviews ** LoL x3** Gracias por seguir la historia... Y también muchas gracias a todos los que mandan review's, los amo :'3**

** Se cuidan ^ ^**

**.**

**Chao Chao**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishi-sama, pero yo quisiera a Sasuke-kun para mi u.u

* * *

.

Miss you- Capitulo 11 **Formando parejas**

-Bueno… etto…- Hablo la rubia un tanto incomoda por la situación de los 3 chicos que las acompañaban

-¿Quieres bailar ino?- Le pregunto el rubio, su nombre era Deidara, llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros con los primero 3 botones abiertos y debajo de esta una camiseta gris. Su pelo rubio estaba atado en una coleta y llevaba un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Realmente se parecía mucho a ino.

-Claro…- Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo nerviosa y el chico la tomo de la mano guiándola a la pista de baile

-Sakura… ¿Quieres bailar?- Pregunto el pelirrojo sin quitarle la mirada a naruto quien abrió los ojos de mas y después lo señalo con su índice mientras funcia el ceño

-Claro sasori.- Respondió extrañada la haruno. El chico se puso de pie y tomo a la pelirosa de la cintura guiándola a la pista de baile pero sasuke la tomo de la mano girándola para ver su rostro. Simplemente la miro con sus penetrantes pozos negros, era como si le estuviese advirtiendo de algo, algo de lo que se podría arrepentir pero simplemente estaba fastidiada de sus estúpidos concursos de miradas poniendo el ambiente bastante tenso, así que simplemente se soltó de su agarre y siguió a sasori a la pista de baile.

-Vamos hinata-chan, baila conmigo.- Dijo naruto poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de la pelinegra, pero no la miraba a ella miraba al idiota de sasori que se había atrevido a llevarse a sakura-chan a baila… SU sakura-chan

-G-gracias naruto-kun… pero yo no.- El chico la jalo poniéndola de pie y la arrastro hasta la pista de baile posicionándose a un costado de sasori

Sasuke quedo solo sentado en uno de los sillones donde anteriormente estaban todos sus amigos. Le pareció estúpida la forma en la que sasori trataba de ganarse el amor de sakura… El amor de sakura era de él… SOLO DE EL, al igual que sakura

Estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie y separar a aquel pelirrojo estúpido de SU sakura cuando una chica se planto frente a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas. El pelinegro la vio con una ceja alzada y la chica se limito a sonreírle y comenzar a devorar su rostro. Después de unos minutos la separo de él. Era karin quien había llegado a acosarlo sexualmente.

-¡Sasu-kun!- Le grito por el fuerte sonido de la música

-¿Karin, que estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto el pelinegro. ¿A caso esta chica lo estaba acosando?

-Vine de fiesta al igual que tu, supongo.- Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero. –Te vi aquí demasiado solo y me dije: Tengo que ir con Sasu-kun antes de que una zorra llegue a molestarlo.-

-Gracias karin.- Dijo sasuke con sarcasmo. El uchiha pudo ver por el costado de karin a sakura viéndolo con su seño fruncido así que tomo a karin por la cintura y la sentó a un costado de el retirándola de sus piernas

-Sasu-kun, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí a un lugar… no se… mas privado?- Dijo la chica repagándole todas sus… repagándole su cuerpo de sobre manera. –Creo que podríamos divertirnos mucho mas.- La pelirroja comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en su pecho con su índice y mojándose los labios

-Creo que podrías divertirte tu sola zanahoria.- Sonó la voz de sakura. Estaba frente a ellos con sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y con sus mejillas infladas

-¿Y tú que, pelo de chicle?- La pelirroja se puso de pie frente a sakura, le gana de estatura.

Sasuke se rio levemente al ver a ambas chica enfrentándose, no por que estuvieran peleando por él, se rio por lo tierna que se veía sakura con ese puchero en su rostro.

No había estado prestando atención a la discusión que tenían las chicas, se percato de eso cuando ambas se posicionaron frente a él en espera de una respuesta

-Dime que no es verdad Sasu-kun.- Hablo karin con su muy peculiar tono chillón de voz

-Anda sasuke, no seas un cobarde, dile que eres MIO.- Le dijo sakura con un notorio tono de posesividad en sus palabras

-¿Ya te acostaste con él?- Pregunto la descarada pelirroja con un gesto de superioridad en su rostro

-¿¡TU SI!?- Grito sakura y en seguita se giro hacia sasuke

-S-sakura…- El uchiha había comenzado ponerse nervioso

Un aura obscura rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de sakura. –Maldito…- **Golpeemos al bastado ¡Shannarooo!** Le gritaba su inner en el mismo estado que ella

La pelirroja comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver a sakura y en seguida se posición sobre las piernas de sasuke… otra ves

-¡Aléjate de mi sasuke maldita zorra!- Grito sakura. Por suerte nadie se percataba del pleito ya que el sonido de la música y las luces llamaban mucho más la atención

La ojijade estaba por abofetear a la pelirroja pero sasuke detuvo su mano con una mirada serena

-Karin… amo a sakura así que por favor ya no te me acerques mas.- Hablo el pelinegro y la quijada de la pelirroja de desencajo. –Y tu sakura… me encanta que te pongas celosa, eso te hace ver demasiado sexi.- Dijo sasuke poniéndose de pie haciendo que la pelirroja casi callera al suelo y que la Haruno se pusiera roja

-¿Karin, que haces aquí?, Te pedí que cuidaras de mamá- Hablo naruto y karin se sobresalto. –Sabes que no le gusta estar sola.-

-L-lo siento primo… etto… ya me voy.- La pelirroja se giro fulminando con la mirada a sakura y paso de ella con un puchero en su rostro

-Valla, el señor Naruto Uzumaki tiene poder sobre ciertas personas.- Hablo la pelirosa golpeando ligeramente el pecho de naruto, este la tomo de la mano y en seguida la atrajo hacia el abrazándola. –N-naruto…-

-Sakura… desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo muy importante.- Hablo naruto abrazando a sakura con sus ojos cerrados. Hinata agacho la mirada y comenzó a dar pequeños y tristes pasos hacia la salida. -¿Podrías… podrías…?- El rubio abrió sus ojos. - ¿Podrías darme permiso de conquistar a Hinata-chan?- La pelinegra se congelo en el lugar donde estaba y en seguida se giro hacia naruto que la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Naruto.- La pelirosa lo golpeo con su bolso. –No soy la madre de hinata… Pero… si, tienes permiso de conquistarla.- Hablo sakura abrazándose del torso de sasuke… SU SASUKE

-Prometo ser el mejor novio que jamás habrías soñado Hinata ¡Dettebayo!- Grito naruto pasando su brazo por su hombro y la ojiperla solo atino a ponerse completamente roja

-¿Y qué tal tu ino?- Pregunto el rubio con una mirada picara al verla abrazada del otro rubio, el que extrañamente se parecía mucho a ella

-A… supongo que podría salir con deidara…- Dijo ino encogiéndose de hombros. –Los primos suelen hacer eso de vez en cuando.- Termino la pelirosa viendo sonriente a todos sus amigos que los miraban con las bocas abiertas

-¿Quién diría que mi amiguito se enamoraría de la mejor amiga de mi prima?- Hablo deidara y todos se quedaron en shock por su vos varonil

-¿Así que el si estaba enamorado de sakura?- Pregunto sasuke con un aura maligna rodeándolo

-Bueno eso supuse ya que el comenzó a decir cursilerías como: _es la chica de mi vida… es perfecta… Jamás encontrare una igual a ella_.- Sakura rio irónica al recordar a sus 4 hermanas gemelas. - Y algunas otras mariconadas como esas.- Dijo deidara moviendo su mano de un lado a otro frente a su cara

-Lo sé...- Hablo sasuke orgulloso repagando a sakura a su costado

-Oigan y hablando de sasori.- Dijo ino volteando hacia todos lados en busca de algún pelirrojo sexi pero no había ninguno. -¿A dónde fue?-

-Hmp… No lo sé, pero que se mantenga alejado de mi sakura.- Dijo sasuke haciendo que sakura se sonrojara

-Hoye Teme… aléjate un poco de ella… es como mi hermana.- Dijo naruto sin dejar de abrazar a hinata quien aun no salía de su estado de shock

-Bueno… todo aquí ya se puso un poco aburrido… iré a ver a quien me ligo por haya.- Dijo ino separándose de sus amigos.

Deidara repaso un par de veces las palabras de su prima y se fue tras ella. -¡Oye Ino, no me hagas golpear gente hoy!- Le grito haciendo que la rubia le sonriera malignamente mientras saludaba a un chico castaño

-Supongo que deberíamos irnos a casa ¡¿Teme que estas hacendó?!- Grito naruto al ver que sasuke devoraba los labios de sakura

-Estoy besando a mi novia… ¿Qué parece que hago?- Dijo el pelinegro girándose nuevamente para encontrar el rostro rojo de sakura y besarla de nuevo

-Hinata… ¿Quieres hacer eso?- Dijo el rubio a la chica que estaba en sus brazos

-¿E-eh?- Si la Hyuga antes estaba roja ahora estaba…etto… Bueno, estaba más roja

Naruto se inclino por sobre los hombros de la pelinegra, aprovechándose de que le ganaba de estatura y logro llegar hasta sus labios

-¿H-hinata-chan?- Llamo naruto una vez que se había separado de sus labios y la había tenido que sostener para que no callera al suelo

-Se desmayo naruto.- Informo la pelirosa como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

-Hinata… ¡Hinata-chan!- Le llamaba naruto desesperado

-Oye dobe, si sigues moviéndola así la mataras.- Dijo sasuke tratando de que el rubio se calmara

-N-naruto… kun.- Dijo hinata abriendo por fin los ojos

-Aaaaah, hinata, que bueno que despiertas,. No vuelas a hacerme eso… me asustaste demasiado.- Dijo naruto estrujando entre sus brazos a su tierna novia

-L-lo siento Naruto-kun.- Dijo hinata y naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla

* * *

**Se acabo el cap. 11 :3**

**Como siempre espero que le haya gustado y les informo que, primero había pensado en hacer una pelea mortal entre sasuke y naruto *-* pero después me dije: Naaa :c ¿para qué pelear si hinata puede solucionar las cosas? y ¡Chadaaan! Hinata entra a escena para formar una hermosísima pareja con naruto y así el Sasusaku queda intacto TT^TT Lo sé, soy genial (Okno:3)**

**Bueno como siempre me despido deseándoles lo mejor (Que cursi xP) y aléjense de mis pastelillos niños del demonio :c**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Jojojo okno :3 Solo quería que sonara chevere xD...Bueno, aprobecho para decirle que eh decidido actualizar Miércoles y Sábado... Osea cada tres dias ;D**

**Un beso en la mejilla para todos... menos para las arañas D: Esas me dan miedo... Y gracias por leer**

**Se cuidan mucho**

**.**

**Chao Chao**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishi-sama, pero yo quisiera a Sasuke-kun para mi u.u

* * *

.

Miss you- Capitulo 12 **Intentos fallidos**

El siguiente día fue como todos los demás. Sasuke despertó a sakura y al cargo en su espalda obligándola a desayunar con su familia.

-Sasuke bastardo, ya le dije que odio los desayunos familiares… pero no, tiene que arrastrarme a ese depresivo lugar rodeada de mis extrañas hermanas donde siempre hay dos sillas vacías.- Se quejaba sakura sentada a un costado de sasuke. Ambos estaban viendo la televisión pero sakura aun no superaba el que su novio la hubiese obligado a desayunar con él.

-Vasta sakura, ¿Qué una persona no puede disfrutar de ver la televisión con su novia?- Hablo sasuke pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros

-Sí, claro, Sasuke Uchiha puede hacer lo que quiera ¿No es verdad?, Sasuke Uchiha puede dejar plantada a una pequeña e inocente niñita de 10 años debajo de un apestoso arbusto ¿No es verdad?. –El pelinegro giro los ojos. -Sasuke Uchiha puede regresar después de 7 años y besar a esa misma niñita ¿Verdad?, Sasuke Uchiha.- Sasuke tomo el rostro de sakura entre sus manos y la beso pretendiendo que así ella se callara… y funciono

-Sasuke Uchiha te ama.- Le susurro y volvió su vista al televisor dejando a una sonrojada y pequeñísima sakura Haruno en comparación del grandioso Sasuke Uchiha

La pelirosa se puso de pie poniéndose sus pantuflas

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto sasuke despegando su vista del televisor y tomándola de la mano

-¿A dónde parece que voy?- Pregunto irónica sakura ya que estaba en dirección a la cocina

-¿Vas a casa del conejo de pascua a pedirle un poco de chocolate amargo?- Le dijo el pelinegro jalándola de la mano y atrayéndola nuevamente a su lado

-Si sasuke, iré a visitar al conejo de pascua.- Contesto la ojijade siguiéndole el juego a su novio

-Tsk… Entonces voy contigo.- El uchiha se puso de pie y la Haruno inflo sus cachetes

-Sasuke no seas ridículo, solo voy a la cocina por un poco de crema batida.- Protesto sakura apuntando con su índice el sillón para que sasuke se sentara de vuelta

-Está bien… pero si no vuelves en 5 minutos tendré que ir por ti.- Amenazo sasuke sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y tomando el control remoto en sus manos

-Si sasuke, tendré cuidado con los secuestradores que se esconden en mi cocina.- Dijo sakura comenzando a caminar

-¡Hmp, estas advertida!- Le grito una vez que la vio doblar por el pasillo hacia la cocina

-¡Si jefe!- Le grito sakura. Llego a la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador.

Había muchas cosas. Ella solo quería un poco de crema batida. Se fijo más detenidamente y pudo ver un frasco grande de crema batida detrás de un tazón lleno con fresas, tomo ambos en sus manos y se giro encontrándose con sasuke. La chica pego un brinquito acompañado de un leve grito que fue ahogado por la mano del pelinegro, este le quito las cosas de la mano y las devolvió al refrigerador serrando la puerta

-Sasu- El pelinegro callo sus labios con un beso. El beso cada vez se fue intensificando mas, sasuke la cargo en sus brazos enredando sus blancas piernas alrededor de su torso. Aquel beso en los labios se convirtió en un camino de besos a lo largo del cuello de sakura y después en leves mordidas y lamidas. La chica hacia todo lo que podía para ahogar sus gemidos tapando su boca con una de sus manos. Sasuke la sentó sobre la mesa y se planto entre sus piernas siguiendo con su dominio del cuello de sakura mientras esta jugaba con sus azabaches cabellos. –O-oye… S-sasuke.- La ojijade empujo levemente a sasuke con sus manos haciendo que le prestara atención. –…Mis-mis hermanas están en la casa.- Le dijo a como pudo, con su respiración entrecortada y los latidos de su corazón al 100%

-Hmp…- El pelinegro tomo el tazón de fresas y la crema batida del refrigerador y camino resignado hacia la sala

Acomodo su vestuario que consistía en una camisa azul fuerte de sasuke que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, un pequeñísimo short negro y su pelo recogido en una coleta ladeada. Golpeo sus mejillas para que su sonrojo disminuyera aun que sea un poco y salió de la cocina para sentarse con su novio a ver la tv

-La próxima vez no te salvaras tan fácilmente.- Sonó la voz varonil de sasuke cuando ella iba entrando a la sala.

-P-pues veremos si hay una próxima vez.- Contraataco sakura, no dejaría que sasuke se aprovechara de su nerviosismo, no dejaría que se diera cuenta de que ella si lo deseaba

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- Le pregunto el pelinegro ya que ella se había sentado lentamente a un lado de el, ella lo miro inmediatamente pero este solo estaba concentrado en la pantalla

-¿E-eh?- La ojijade se sonrojo y al mismo tiempo se enfado al ver como sasuke no le prestaba atención

-Sakura tus mejillas están sonrojadas.- El pelinegro pincho una de sus mejillas con su índice. -…Tu pecho sube y baja y tus jades brillan.- El muchacho acerco su rostro al suyo mirándola directamente a los ojos

-E-estás loco.- La chica giro su sonrojado rostro hacia otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño

-Deseabas eso igual que yo.- El pelinegro regreso a su lugar y cambio el canal de la tv

-¡T-te equivocas sasuke-Baka!- Protesto la pelirosa apretando fuertemente sus ojos

El uchiha apago la televisión, dejo el control remoto a un costado y se inclino quedando sobre el vulnerable cuerpo de sakura haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos de más

-Podría… ahora mismo…- El ojinegro comenzó a acariciar las piernas de sakura con una de sus manos mientras la otra la mantenía sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo

-S-sasuke…- La pelirosa intento empujarlo y quitarlo de encima de ella pero sasuke se resistió

-Podría ahora mismo tenerte… no me importaría que una de tus hermanas- El chico se detuvo al escuchar un carraspeo detrás de ellos

-Se ven ocupados.- Dijo Akiko con su rostro inexpresivo

-Si… algo.- Menciono el pelinegro retirándose del cuerpo de sakura y volviendo su vista a la pantalla de plasma frente a el

-A-akiko…- La pelirosa acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y miro nerviosa a su hermana. -¿Q-que pasa?-

-Nada… solo pasaba por aquí, escuche ruidos extraños y decidí averiguar de qué se trataba.- La chica pelirosa se giro saliendo de la sala

-Valla forma de arruinar el momento.- Hablo sasuke notoriamente molesto

-Vamos sasuke… ¿Qué es en lo único que piensas?- La ojijade acomodo el tirante de su sostén cubriéndolo con la tela de la playera de sasuke

-Hmp- El ojinegro se puso de pie siendo detenido por la suave mano de sakura

-¿A dónde vas?- La palabras salieron de su boca atropelladamente

-No estoy molesto, solo necesito descansar un poco... Todo está bien.- El uchiha se inclino y deposito un rápido beso en su frente para después salir de la sala y subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación

* * *

.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el teléfono de sakura, esta lo tomo y vio el identificador de llamadas

-¿Qué tal cerda?, ¿Cómo te va?- La pelirosa sonrió internamente, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ¿con quién mejor que con su mejor amiga?

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con sasuke, frentesota?- Pregunto ino ignorando el saludo de su amiga

La haruno se sonrojo recordando aquellas _situaciones_ recientes. –Bien cerda… Sasuke es muy lindo.-

-De que esta lindo, esta lindo, eso nadie te lo discute eeh.- Dijo la rubia tratando de hacer enojar a la pelirosa. –Bueno y que… ¿_eso _ya paso?-

-¿A qué te refieres cerda?- La chica llevo uno de sus dedos hasta su boca comenzando a morder nerviosa su uña. Cría haber superado esa costumbre, pero cada que se ponía nerviosa las manos comenzaban a temblarle y necesitaba morder sus uñas para controlarse

-A que si ya lo hicieron, frente.- Dijo ino como lo más obvio del planeta

-¡¿E-eh?!- La chica temía que su amiga se refiriera a eso. –Claro que no, apenas llevamos 2 semanas saliendo cerda.- Protesto sakura

-Sí, pero llevan como 10 años de conocerse.- Contraataco la rubia. Si se trataba de una discusión, era obvio que ino ganaría

-Está bien… en eso tienes razón. ¡Pero no me acostare con el así nada más porque si!- Le grito sonrojada a su amiga

-Claro-claro.- Dijo la rubia con escrúpulo

-Está bien…. Te contare lo que paso.- Dijo la pelirosa rendida girando los ojos

-¡Qué bien-Que bien!- Grito emocionada la Yamanaka haciendo que sakura despegara un poco el celular de su oreja

* * *

.

En estos mismos segundos él se sentía como un imbécil. ¿Por qué mierdas no podía dejar de ser un completo patán? Se odiaba… en pocas palabras, quería introducirse un cuchillo repetidas veces en el pecho esperando que así su corazón dejara de latir, pero sabía que mientras sakura estuviese cerca de el eso no pasaría.

Golpeo fuertemente el colchón de su cama. La frustración no se dispersaba por ningún motivo por que ahora sakura pensaba que el solo quería acostarse con ella cuando desde pequeño soñó con tener una hermosa familia junto a la mujer de sus sueños: Sakura Haruno. Miro sin interés alguno el reloj en su pequeño mueble, eran las 5 pm, solo faltaba poco para que el sol comenzara a despedirse y el no podía ni ver a sakura a la cara sin sentirse como escoria humana

Alguien toco su puerta y sin interesarle quien fuese le permitió entrar

-Hatsuki…- Dijo sasuke en un tono serio sentándose en su cama

-No te preocupes Sasuke-chan, no intentare nada…- La chica entro a la habitación dejando una caja llena de cosas sobre la alfombra, sasuke solo la miro interrogante. –Es una caja muy pesada, Akiko me pidió que la llevara a su estudio de pintura pero… en verdad es muy pesada.- Sasuke capto la petición y se puso de pie tomando la caja y saliendo de su habitación si decir palabra

La pelirosa sonrió

-Sasuke-chan puede ser muy ingenuo.- Hatsuki salió de la habitación y entro en la suya con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro

* * *

.

-¡NO-PUEDE-SER!- Grito ino soltando una risa de emoción y sakura la imito. –Eso significa que el está preparado… ¿Tu lo estás?- La rubia sonó más seria que antes. Esos cambios de humor repentinos asustaban a sakura

-B-bueno… ahora me contuve porque mis hermanas están en casa… - La pelirosa hizo una mueca pensativa y llevo su índice hasta su mejilla. –Sabes, recientemente sasuke anda raro con mis hermanas.-

-¿Por qué lo dices frentesota?- Pregunto ino frunciendo el ceño

-Pues… no les dirige la palabra y cuando lo hace es con un tono muy frio, como si les reclamara algo…- La haruno miro hacia el suelo pensativa

-Bueno pero si no es para tanto, sasuke siempre ha sido una persona muy fría… tal vez lo notas frio con tus hermanas porque contigo es mucho más caliente.- Dijo la rubia riendo por lo bajo al imaginarse a su amiga sonrojada

-C-cerda, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?- La chica se puso de pie como si le estuviese gritando cara a cara

-Hay bueno, ya, después de todo yo no estoy teniendo encuentros calientes con mi novio en cada lugar de mi casa ¿o sí?- Dijo la rubia moviendo sus manos tratando de restarle interés al asunto

-Sabes que… mejor te hablo después, ya que se te baje el sarcasmo.- La rubia pego una carcajada y la pelirosa también. –Hablamos después cerda.-

-Pero me hablas frente, porque después me quedo esperando tu llamada y nada más nunca marcas.- Reclamo ino

-Si-si jefa.- La rubia rio. –Hablamos más tarde… si, adiós.- Corto la llamada. La pelirosa se quedo pensando un rato en lo que su amiga le había dicho, ese efecto tenían siempre las palabras de Ino Yamanaka, la mejor terapeuta privada que podrías conseguir. Se giro un poco, solo un poco hacia atrás del sillón para alcanzar a ver la sombra de sasuke perderse por el pasillo. La curiosidad la invadió de sobre manera y lentamente se levanto del sillón poniéndose sus pantuflas y comenzado a seguir a sasuke desde lejos, pero lo suficiente cerca como para darse cuenta de que llevaba una caja en las manos. Lo miro caminar centrado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Una extraña sensación hizo que la haruno llevara una mano hasta su corazón pero se olvido de eso cuando vio a sasuke entrar al estudio de pintura de Akiko.

* * *

**¡Chaaaadaaan!**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap. 12? ¿Ustedes creen que sasuke es Escoria Humana? ¿Por qué carajos estoy haciendo preguntas estúpidas de nuevo? xD Gomenasai**

**Bueno les advierto (e.e*) que el capitulo 13 estará un poco fuerte pero les dejo unos adelantitos…. Cortitos pero los suficientes como para que no me odien ;D**

-Hola sa-su-ke.-

El pelinegro se quedo congelado en su mismo lugar. No supo si la caja se había resbalado de sus manos o el mismo la había dejado caer.

-¿Qué… te comió la lengua el gato?- Pregunto en forma sensual Akiko. La pelirosa solo vestía unas pantuflas en forma de patas de gatos y unas orejas sobre su rosado cabello, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo

La chica lo lanzo contra su escritorio quitando todo rastro de objetos de él, lo recostó y se subió sobre él. El chico aun no salía de su shock… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando hay? Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con su mano acariciaba su intimidad

Sakura escucho el sonido de varias cosas caer al suelo. Estaba justo frente a la puerta pero su mano por alguna razón se negaba a girar la perilla

-A-akiko… ¿Por qué?- La chica desabotono la camisa de sasuke, este solo apretó sus ojos al sentir la mano de la chica entras por su pantalón

-Porque me encantas sasuke.- Dijo de manera sínica

-¿S…sasuke?- Sakura estaba en la puerta con lagrimas en sus ojos

**¡Zoooorraaaaaa!... O perdón… etto… pues nos leemos en el cap. 13 ;D Espero sus Reviews *-***

**.**

**Chao Chao**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishi-sama, pero yo quisiera a Sasuke-kun para mi u.u

* * *

.

Miss you- Capitulo 13** ¡El plan comienza!: la fase 1° esta completada**

El pelinegro se quedo congelado en su mismo lugar. No supo si la caja se había resbalado de sus manos o el mismo la había dejado caer. Estaba completamente sorprendido, Akiko siempre había vestido con ropa extrañamente larga, fuese el clima que fuese Akiko traía siempre su blusa de manga larga y aquella falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas sin mencionar esa bufanda que cubría todo su cuello.

Quiso caminar, moverse, reaccionar pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, estaba completamente paralizado. Definitivamente esto no sería bueno pero sus piernas no le respondía, lo único que quería era retroceder y salir por donde había entrado pero su cuerpo se negaba

-¿Qué… te comió la lengua el gato?- Pregunto en forma sensual Akiko. La pelirosa solo vestía unas pantuflas en forma de patas de gatos y unas orejas sobre su rosado cabello, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo. Comenzó a acercarse hasta el con pasos lentos y sensuales que hicieron que sus hormonas reaccionaran.

Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a él y comenzó a hacer caricias en su pecho. La chica lo lanzo contra su escritorio quitando todo rastro de objetos de él, lo recostó y se subió sobre el cuerpo de sasuke. El chico aun no salía de su shock… ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con su mano acariciaba su intimidad. El solo podía rogar por que se detuviera antes de que pasara algo malo

Sakura escucho el sonido de varias cosas caer al suelo. Estaba justo frente a la puerta pero su mano por alguna razón se negaba a girar la perilla. Algo, en el fondo de su ser le gritaba que entrar ahí era una mala idea pero la curiosidad la consumía por dentro así que decidió ignorar a su inner, solo por esta vez

-A-akiko… ¿Por qué?- La chica desabotono la camisa de sasuke, este solo apretó sus ojos al sentir la mano de la chica entrar por su pantalón y acariciar más ampliamente a su "amigo"

-Porque me encantas sasuke.- Dijo de manera sínica recargando por completo su cuerpo sobre el de el

La chica comenzó a quitarle la camisa con cierta ansiedad pero sin despegar sus labios de su piel

-¿S…sasuke?- Sakura estaba en la puerta con lagrimas en sus ojos

Automáticamente su cuerpo respondió ante el todo de voz de sakura, la situación aun estaba siendo procesada en su mente pero el sabia que un "_Esto no es lo que parece_" sería bastante estúpido de su parte así que solo se limito a apreciar como aquellas pequeñas gotitas recorrían por sus mejillas y se perdían en su mentón.

Los rostros de sus acompañantes eran un poema, tanto sakura como sasuke se miraban mutuamente, el pelinegro comenzó a acomodar su camisa y su hermana se había agachado a llorar cercana al suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Ella solo estaba de espectadora ahí, la primera parte de su plan había comenzado y ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Tomo una bata que había preparado para cuando esto sucediese y salió por la puerta trasera del estudio que la llevaba a uno de los corredores de la primera planta donde se encontraban sus 3 hermanas mirándola ansiosas

**Fase 1°: Separar a sasuke y a sakura**

-¿Qué tal te fue?- Pregunto seria Hatsuki que a comparación de sus otras 2 hermanas no estaban temblando de la emoción

-Todo ah salido como lo planee… Ahora solo resta que terminen su ridículo noviazgo y sasuke será todo mío.- Dijo con un tono frio y calculador que a Mai y Nanami les dio miedo

-Bueno pero, Creí que éramos hermanas…. ¿Por qué sasuke-chan será solo para ti?- Pregunto algo molesta Nanami

-Porque a nosotras ya nos rechazo nana-chan.- Contesto serena Hatsuki

-Hn… me basta con que sakura no lo tenga.- Hablo mai

-Bueno, ya basta de tanto parloteo. Vallan a sus habitaciones si no quieren que las involucren en esto.- Ordeno Akiko cuando subía por las escaleras

-Valla… creo que ya se está poniendo pesada.- Dijo mai girándose y subiendo por las escaleras igualmente

* * *

.

-Sakura…- El uchiha se acerco hasta ella e intento tocarla pero la pelirosa le dio un manotazo haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos de mas

-No quiero… que te me acerques.- La haruno se puso de pie encarando al uchiha, no le importo que de sus ojos no pararan de brotar las lagrimas, no le importo que se viera derrotada, destruida… vencida. Sentía la necesidad de demostrarle cuanto le odiaba en ese momento. Quería destruir cada rastro de la existencia de sasuke uchiha. Quería dejar de amarlo

-Sakura eso no fue.- La chica le dio la espalda haciendo que guardara silencio

-Si te acercas a mi o me diriges la palabra… no respondo de mi.- Advirtió la ojijade para después salir de la habitación. Corrió, tomo su celular y marco rápidamente un número

-¿Qué pasa frentesota? No me digas que ya hiciste tus cochinadas con sasuke.- La rubia pego un grito de emoción. -¡Cuenta cuenta!-

-N-no ino… yo…- La rubia borro su sonrisa al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga

-¿Qué te pasa sakura? Te escuchas fatal.-

-Hablamos en tu casa, voy para allá.- Dijo la pelirosa viendo como sasuke salía del estudio de pintura de Akiko, ella simplemente se quedo viéndolo, sus ojos le decían algo, algo que ella no podía entender o más bien que en aquel instante no le interesaba saber. Sin más se giro y salió de la mansión hacia la casa de ino

* * *

.

Apretó sus nudillos. ¿Qué mierda pasaba por la cabeza de esas 4 maniáticas? No quería esperar más, iría a averiguarlo ahora mismo.

Subió hecho una furia las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Akiko… Al menos las otras 3 habían sido más discretas… ¡¿De qué estaba hablando?! Las 4 eran unas zorras

Abrió de golpe la puerta y pudo ver que Akiko ya estaba vestida únicamente le faltaba abrochar el ultimo botón de su camisa morada. Lo miro con su rostro inexpresivo y después le regalo una sonrisa sínica que al pelinegro le causo repulsión

-¿Por qué no estás con mi hermana?- Le pregunto haciéndose la desentendida, el uchiha frunció el ceño, podía jurar que si seguía apretando sus nudillos de esa forma comenzarían a sangrar

Tomo un poco de autocontrol ya que se trataba de una mujer y se acerco hasta ella.

-¿Qué carajos es lo que tú y tus hermanas quieren de mí?- La chica lo tomo de la mejilla. Su piel no era suave como la de sakura, sus manos no eran cálidas… ella jamás se parecería a sakura

-Te queremos a ti sasuke-chan.- La chica se aparto de él dándole la espalda. –Pero tú eres un necio y solo quieres estar con la idiota de mi hermana.-

El uchiha le dio un golpe a uno de los muebles de la habitación de akiko causando que ella se sobresaltara y lo viera a la cara.

–¿¡Son estúpidas o que!?- El chico respiro hondo. –Ustedes 4… son unas zorras.- El chico iba a salir de la habitación pero la voz de akiko lo retuvo unos segundos

-Pronto serás mío Uchiha Sasuke… no podrás cambiar eso.- El pelinegro solo salió de la habitación.

* * *

.

-Sakura.- Dijo ino preocupada al ver en la puerta de su casa a su mejor amiga desecha

Solamente entro y se partió justo frente a ella, ha como pudo la llevo hasta el sillón y la pelirosa comenzó a llorar en su regazo sin importarle que alguien pudiese o no escucharla

-Saku… tienes que decirme que fue lo que paso.- Le dacia su mejor amiga ino pero la voz no le salía.

Se sentó y su amiga comenzó a apartar aquellos mechones rebeldes que se adherían a su rostro por el rastro de sus lágrimas.

-S-sasuke… llevaba una caja al estudio de Akiko.- La Yamanaka hizo un puchero, ella sabía a dónde llegaría el relato de la pelirosa. –Antes de eso sasuke se había molestado por que Akiko había llegado cuan el…- La rubia asintió. –Entonces me dijo que todo estaba bien pero yo sabía que no era así, entonces lo seguí para ver que hacía y cuando entre en la habitación… Akiko estaba desnuda sobre el.- Después de decir todo eso la chica comenzó a llorar más intensamente mientras la rubia miraba hacia el suelo repasando detenidamente todas las palabras

–_Sabes, recientemente sasuke anda raro con mis hermanas. No les dirige la palabra y cuando lo hace es con un tono muy frio, como si les reclamara algo…-_

-¡Frente!, hace un rato me dijiste que sasuke andaba raro con tus hermanas.- La ojijade miro a su amiga sin entender del todo a donde quería llegar con eso pero asintió en forma de respuesta. –Dime…-

-Pues… Nosotras siempre fuimos muy unidas a él, pero, desde antes de que él y yo comenzáramos a andar difícilmente las mira, no les habla y cuando lo hace es en un tono muy frio, como si les reclamara haber hecho algo.- La pelirosa comenzó a llorar de nuevo. -¿A qué viene todo esto cerda?-

La rubia subió inmediatamente la mirada y se giro hacia su amiga. -¿Tus hermanas no estaba enamoradas de sasuke también?- La pelirosa frunció el ceño

-Sasuke era el único chico, sin contar naruto, que nuestros padres nos dejaban ver.- Contesto rápidamente sakura

-Ese es un si…- La ojiazul hizo una mueca de pensamiento. –Sakura… espero que no te enojes… pero tus hermanas siempre me han caído mal… Yo no me trago el cuento de que todas son muy correctas y refinada.- La pelirosa alzo una ceja. –Ellas no son lo que parecen, siempre te han envidiado por que tanto naruto como sasuke y otros chicos te han preferido a ti aun que son copias exactas en el físico ustedes 5.-

-No entiendo tu punto ino.- Dijo la ojijade

-Ellas les tendieron una trampa a ti y a sasuke, solo así una de ellas podría estar con sasuke ya que no pueden hacerse pasar por ti.-

La pelirosa cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos. –Ino… cerda, no quiero hablar de eso ahora… solo quiero… llorar.- La chica reventó en llano nuevamente e ino la tomo en sus brazos pero sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho a su amiga

* * *

.

-Aquí está la clave de la fase 2.- Dijo Akiko dejando una grabadora sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto Hatsuki sin entender la importancia de una grabadora

-Aquí hay una conversación muy valiosa entre los señores Uchiha y Mamá y papá… Hace años me regalaron esta grabadora de cumpleaños, la odia así que la deje dentro de las flores que hay en el centro de la mesa no me fije que estaba grabando así que cuando la tome reproduje la cinta.- Akiko sonaba fastidiada, como si ya estuviese harta de algo… ese algo era Sakura Haruno. –Sakura siempre ha tenido un temperamento fuerte… cuando escuchen esto sabrán que es lo que pasara con la grandiosa Sakura.- Termino diciendo el nombre de su hermana con asco

-Muy bien… manos a la obra.- Dijo Hatsuki haciendo que todas se pusieran de pie y siguieran las instrucciones de Akiko

* * *

**.**

**Waaaaa, estas chicas están locas… incluso más que yo D:**

**Lamento no haber puesto la escena Hentai, a eso me refería con "un poco fuerte" Es solo que me percate de que eso a mí no se me da… Eh leído algunos fic, por cierto hermosos, que en algún punto llegan a una escena un poco fuerte y tú te quedas así como ****O: ¿Cómo carajos se supone que hago eso?**** Así que, espero que les guste así como quedo u.u Y si no… ****iré a sus casas con una pala y una bolsa de basura negra**** :D**

**Bueno sin más que agradecerles y Recordares ****mi amenaza de aquí arribita**** Me despido ;)**

**PD: Sakura tiene 15 años al igual que sus hermanas y Naruto y Sasuke tienen 17 (:**

**.**

**Chao Chao**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishi-sama, pero yo quisiera a Sasuke-kun para mi u.u

* * *

.

Miss you- Capitulo 14 **La fase 2° en peligro**

-¿Seguirá qué quieres volver?, mamá no está en casa porque fue a visitar a la abuela.- Le diecia ino con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro

-Gracias ino, pero mamá y papá vuelven mañana y estarán solo 2 días en casa así que quiero estar con ellos todo el tiempo que pueda.- Musito Sakura arreglando su cabello

-Bueno, eso no te lo discutiré.- La rubia fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se lo entrego a su amiga. –Pero ya es un poco tarde, ¿no quieres que te llame un taxi?-

-Ya llame uno, debe de estar llegando.- La pelirosa escucho e sonido de un carro estacionarse frente a la casa y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. –Gracias por todo ino… en verdad te quiero mucho.-

-Vasta… no necesito que me recuerdes lo buena persona que soy.- Bromeo ino esperando que su amiga sonriera y así fue. –¡Me hablas cuando llegues a tu casa!- Le grito cuando salió de su casa y la chica levanto su mano en forma de despedida

El chico del taxi bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, ella no se percato de eso hasta que estuvo frente a coche ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias.- Le dijo al muchacho ya que ambos estaban dentro del taxi

-De nada.-…Esa voz.

Sakura volteo inmediatamente encontrándose con kiba

-Kiba-kun… trabajas en un taxi.- La pelirosa lo miro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que el chico se sonrojaba

Viajaron la mayor parte del camino platicando de trivialidades y demás cosas. Desde que había comenzado a andar con sasuke no lo había visto así que tenían muchas cosas que contarse

-¿Y qué tal va todo con sasuke?- Pregunto sin ánimos el castaño concentrado en el camino

-Ah… yo no… quisiera hablar de eso.- Musito la pelirosa agachando la mirada, segundos después ya se encontraba llorando en silencio.

-Bueno pues… ya llegamos… ¡¿Q-que pasa?!- El Inuzuka se asusto al ver a la chica sollozando en el asiento junto a él. En seguida lo abrazo rodeándola con sus cálidos brazos.

-Nada… olvídalo.- La chica levanto su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas. -¿Por qué estás trabajando en un taxi? Tu familia es dueña de una de las 5 empresas más importantes en el mundo-

-La verdad es que quise independizarme, me costó un par de regaños por parte de mi padre pero… al menos así… algún día estaré a tu altura por mis propios meritos Sakura.- El chico lo dijo con un tono, que hizo que la piel de sakura se erizara y en seguida su mirada se torno afligida

-Yo no merezco que estés enamorado de mi Kiba-kun.- El castaño se sonrojo

-Tu mereces todo lo bueno del mundo sakura.- Le dijo el ojinegro tomándole la mano

-Eres una buena persona Kiba.- La haruno se inclino y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del chico. –Aquí está el dinero.- Se despidió de el con su mano y entro en el jardín de la gran mansión

La chica comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de su casa percatándose de que ahí se encontraba sasuke esperándola. Sus dientes tintineaban de frio y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Ella por su parte había estado demasiado cómoda en el taxi de kiba que no se había percatado de que afuera hacia mucho frio

-Regresas tarde.- Le dijo en tono triste ya que estaba cerca de él. Ella solo lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y paso de él entrando a la mansión, el pelinegro agacho su mirada y entro detrás de ella a la gran casa.

-Te dije que no quería que me hablaras.- Le reclamo la pelirosa con un tono frio dándole la espalda al chico, este solo se sorprendió por lo duras que sonaron sus palabras… esta vez si eran frías. Si dolían. –También te dije que no quería que te me acercaras.-

-Lo siento… no puedo vivir sin ti.- Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la chica obligándola a que se girara a verlo, tenía su rostro agachado y sus ojos perdidos en el piso. Sus palabras la estremecieron, sonaban tan reales. Tomo autocontrol y se giro de nuevo

-Ese ya no es mi problema.- Comenzó a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo cuando sasuke hablo por segunda vez

-Di que ya no me amas.- La pelirosa lo vio, lo miro agachado y aun así pudo ver que el en verdad sufría… **Shannarooo, las personas como el son muy buenas mintiendo y fingiendo sus emociones, no caigas Sakura** Le decía su inner, ella solo se quedo mirándolo hasta que abrió sus labios de nuevo. –Di que has dejado de amarme y me iré de regreso a Londres… No te molestare mas…- El chico levanto su vista por primera vez en aquella dolorosa conversación para descubrir sus ojos negros inundados por las lagrimas, una de ellas se escapo y corrió por su mejillas trazando un camino que varias lagrimas mas siguieron

Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura Haruno tenía miedo. Siempre había sido una chica fuerte, no le importaban los riesgos pero aun así todo lo hacia con precaución… Pero al parecer enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha no había sido su acción más prudente.

Quiso tocarlo, limpiar sus lágrimas, pedirle que no llorara más pero su orgullo se lo negaba rotundamente. Sus sentimientos también estaban hechos pedazos… Ellos ya no tenían nada que hablar

-¿Por qué eres tu quien llora?...- Pregunto distante la chica girándose escaleras arriba y sin decir más se perdió de su vista

* * *

.

El pelinegro limpio su rostro, no recordaba cuando era la última vez que había dejado que alguien lo viera llorar. Tal vez fue aquel día en el que lo separaron de sakura… no recordaba todo con claridad.

Se giro encontrándose con Hatsuki que lo miraba seria…. Estas chicas sí que daban miedo

-Deberías de estar feliz, te estamos quitando a sakura de enzima.- Le dijo la chica sentándose en el sillón

El pelinegro frunció el ceño. -¿A caso ustedes están locas?- La chica rio ladinamente

-A su tiempo… lo agradecerás.- Le dio la espalda y se fue

* * *

.

Sakura entro a su habitación y se tiro en su cama. Ya no tenía ganas de lloras o más bien ya no podía. Si dejaba de respirar en ese mismo instante lo agradecería eternamente pero sabía que mientras sasuke estuviese cerca de ella, no podía morir, porque simplemente sasuke era su vida.

Se sentó en su cama sosteniendo su cabeza que pesaba y dolía y se percato de que en la pantalla de su habitación había un disco por reproducir. Curiosa le dio **play** y comenzó a reproducirse una cinta de sonido.

Eran las voces de los señores Uchiha y sus padres.

_**-Hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo y que mejor que fusionar nuestras empresas.-**__ Sonó la profunda vos de Fugaku Uchiha_

_**-Jiraiya y yo ya habíamos pensado en eso… pero se nos ocurrió una mejor idea.**__- Hablo Tsunade. _Parecía entusiasmada

_**-Ustedes tienes 5 hermosas hijas, nosotros solo tenemos 2 varones.- **__ Hablo Mikoto. __**–Al contraer matrimonio los trámites de la unión de nuestras empresas serian inmediatos.-**_También sonaba emocionada

_**-Eso mismo estábamos por ofrecerles.- **__Hablo por primera vez Jiraiya_

_**-Ya hemos platicado con el pequeño sasuke, que es el que más se acerca a la edad de sus hijas. Al principio se mostro indiferente con la idea pero después de unos meses nos pregunto si seguía en pie.-**__ Dijo Mikoto. _ Alegre

_**-Muy bien, entonces considérenlo un trato.-**__ Hablo Jiraiya _

La santa terminaba hay. Sakura se quedo perdida en la opción de **replay**. Miles de momentos con sasuke pasaron por su mente como dolorosas imágenes que formaban parte de una mentira. El conocerlo no había sido cosa del destino como creía cuando tenía 10 años. Sus padres los utilizaron para hacer negocios… Y él lo sabia…

Torpemente retiro la cinta del reproductor DVD y la guardo en uno de sus cajones. Sus padres la escucharían, definitivamente lo harían.

Salió hecha una furia de su habitación y comenzó a patear la puerta de sasuke, este salió con sus ojos brillantes al verla parada frente a su puerta. En seguida la pelirosa se lanzo sobre el golpeando su pecho, el solo se quedo hay parado escuchando los sollozos y reclamos de la chica

-Tú lo sabías, eres un…un…- La chica rompió en llanto pero siguió golpeando el pecho de sasuke con sus puños. –Tu sabias que nuestros padres querían unir las empresas… todo fue una farsa, tu…- El uchiha detuvo sus manos y en seguida ella recargo su frente sobre su pecho. –…Tu sabias que eran solo negocios.- Le reclamo con su voz ahogada por su llanto

-Sakura.- El pelinegro la abrazo, la abrazo hasta que la chica callo en cuenta de que estaba siendo débil frente a él y se aparto bruscamente

-No me vengas con sakura.- Su mirada estaba dolida, a través de sus ojos sasuke podía darse cuenta de que en verdad le dolía todo eso… Pero ella no sabía la historia completa y de seguro no quería saberla.

Escucho la voz de su madre anunciando su llegada y la de su esposo y en seguida salió de la habitación de sasuke siendo seguida por el

-Mamá… ¿Qué no tienes algo que decirnos… a mí y a mis hermanas?- Exiguo sakura viendo que toda su familia estaba reunida ya en la sala

-Mmm…. No que yo recuerde querida.- La señora le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y después se tumbo en el sillón. – ¡Aaah!, viajar de esta forma es estresante.-

-Para ustedes siempre ha sido primero el trabajo… y después la familia.- Dijo sakura con las palabras menos frías que encontró

-¿Te está pasando algo querida?- Le pregunto Jiraiya acercándose a ella, intento revolverle el pelo pero la chica le dio un manotazo llamando la atención de todos. Quiso arrepentiré pero estaba bastante enojada

-¡¿Cuándo pretendían decirnos que una de nosotras tiene que casarse con sasuke?!- Le grito a sus padres haciendo que ambos se miraran sorprendidos

-Amor… nosotros.- La señora se cayó al ver el ceño fruncido de su hija

-Si… siempre ustedes.- La ojijade se planto frente a ellos. –Siempre son ustedes, nunca piensan en nosotras.- Les grito comenzando a llorar

Sasuke solo miraba la escena en silencio sintiéndose un completo idiota

-Sakura… ¿Por qué estas enojada con sasuke?- Le pregunto Jiraiya al ver como sasuke estaba bastante alejado de ella y la meraba tristemente

-¡No me preguntes nada de él!- Le grito sakura cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

-Saku… en verdad no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas… Sasuke- La rubia se sorprendió al ver el gesto que su hija hacia ante el nombre del pelinegro

-¡Sasuke ya me ah lastimo demasiado!- La chica se dejo caer en el sillón donde sus 4 hermanas apreciaban con una sonrisa corta en sus rostros toda la escena

-¡Sakura soy tu madre y te exijo que me prestes atención en este instante!- Le grito Tsunade haciendo que sakura levantara su rostro. –Cuando los señores Uchiha le contaron del trato a sasuke este se rehusó ya que en los términos habíamos establecido que sasuke debía casarse Akiko… Sakura, sasuke se rehusó por que quería casarse contigo. Fugaku, por la insolencia de protestar contra sus decisiones decidió mandarlo a Londres donde realizaría sus estudios a menos que aceptara las condiciones del acuerdo.- Tsunade se había puesto de cuclillas frente a sakura quien la miraba con sus ojos abiertos de mas

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada sasuke?- Le pregunto Jiraiya al pelinegro que no despegaba su mirada de sakura

-Ella tiene razón... Ya la eh lastimado mas, no quiero- El pelinegro apretó sus nudillos y aparto su mirada del rostro de sakura para que las lágrimas no llegaran a sus ojos. –No quiero seguir lastimándola.-

-Querida… ¿No tienes algo que decirle a sasuke?- Le pregunto Jiraiya haciendo que sakura se sobresaltara

Sasuke la miraba. Ella lo miro. El aparto su vista. Ella no.

Se puso de pie lentamente quedando justo frente a él, sentía que el corazón se le salía, tal vez reventara de tan rápido que latía pero qué más daba si el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella. Estiro lentamente su mano llegando hasta la mejilla de sasuke, este serró sus ojos y después la tomo envolviéndola en un abrazo, porque le encantaba Sakura Haruno, por que no podía estar ni un minuto más sin ella. _Porque la amaba._

* * *

**OwO Se termino este capítulo hermosas criaturitas **

**Pero siempre recuerden que…. ….. ….. …. Lo siento, lo olvide temporalmente pero les aseguro que para el próximo capítulo lo recordare (e.e*)**

**Bueno si les gusto, si no les gusto o si tienen un monoperro para mi mándenme un ****Review y yo les tomare muestras de sangre gratis ^. .^ Nyaaaa**

**PD: Se siente bien padre poner posdata *¬*  
**

**Chao Chao**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kishi-sama, pero yo quisiera a Sasuke-kun para mi u.u

.

* * *

Miss you- Capitulo 15 **Encuentros Incómodos**

-Pues al final las cosas no salieron como las habías planeado Akiko.- Se quejo mai expresando su enojo mientras golpeaba el peluche de nanami

-Cálmense, aun falta la fase 3.- Contesto calmada, más que sus hermanas que estaban pendiendo de un hilo por el nerviosismo y el enojo

-E-espero que funcione ya que sakura y sasuke-chan están juntos de nuevo.- Hablo tímidamente nanami apretando a su osito contra su pecho después de alejarlo de Mai

-¡Hola-Hola!- Grito una rubia acompañada de una pelirosa entrando por la puerta del ático. –Hola pequeñas criaturitas.- La rubia apretó las mejillas de nanami haciendo que soltara un gritito por el dolor. –Lo siento rosita.- Nanami frunció el ceño

Sakura miraba a sus hermanas con los ojos entrecerrados y su cara serena. Esos cuatro fenómenos tenían que pagar.

-¡Ooooh! Veo que tiene una reunión secreta entre hermanas…- La rubia se encogió de hombros. –Sería una lástima que esta preciosura.- Dijo señalándose a sí misma con su índice. –Les tenga una mala noticia.- La rubia frunció los labios haciendo un pechero de fingida lastima

-¿Qué quieren?- Hatsuki se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la rubia que notoriamente era mayor que ella en estatura así que retrocedió un poco

-Nada importante hermanitas.- La pelirosa entro en escena. – Solo que les conseguimos viajes gratis a california.- Ino y sakura se tomaron de las manos y fingieron emoción mientas gritaban

-Estamos ocupadas, no queremos viajar.- Hablo Akiko parándose a un costado de su hermana hatsuki

-Oooow, que lastima querida, el viaje es obligatorio.- Dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas para estar a la altura de la pelirosa. Hiso un puchero y después le sonrió triunfadora a la pequeña descarada esa

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?, ¿Para qué viajaremos a california?- Pregunto Hatsuki con ambas manos como jarras

-Bueno pues… ¡Ustedes se ganaron un extremadamente aburrido y asqueroso viaje a un internado en california!- Grito la rubia con voz de conductora anunciando algún premio

Las 4 abrieron los ojos de más al ver a sus padres bajar por las escaleras hacia ellas

-Lo sentimos queridas, siempre pensamos que eran buenas personas pero… después de todo lo que sasuke nos conto… Creo que será mejor meterlas en un internado.- Tsunade se encogió de hombros

-Solo será por unos meses pequeñas.- Apoyo Jiraiya a su esposa pasando un brazo por sus hombros

* * *

.

-¿Entonces sakura-chan te odia Teme?- Pregunto confundido el rubio al otro la do de la línea dejando a una roja hinata repagada en el respaldo del sillón de su casa

-Estaba enojada conmigo Dobe… resulta que sus hermanas son unas psicópatas.- El pelinegro termino de abotonar su camisa. –Bueno te hablo cuando lleguemos Naruto, necesito ver si sakura ya esta lista.- El chico cortó la llamada y se dedico a ver como su perfectamente hermosa novia entraba por la puerta con un par de maletas en las manos. Llevaba un vestido verde jade pegado a su esbelta figura de manga larga con ambos hombros descubiertos y un sexi escote en la espalda. Llevaba su pelo rosa suelto ondulado hasta la cintura, unos zapatos negros con tacón de aguja y unos pendientes que el mismo le había regalado esa mañana, sin mencionar el tentador color rojo sobre sus finos labios.

-Y… ¿El señor Uchiha me dirá a donde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto la pelirosa sonrojada al ver como su novio la apreciaba descaradamente aun que ella no se quedaba otras ya que él se veía exquisitamente sexi con su traje negro muy elegante, una camisa azul rey y una corbata negra.

-Lo siento señorita, el señor Uchiha no puede decirle a donde vamos.- Hablo el pelinegro siguiéndole el juego a su novia, se acerco hasta ella y la tomo por la cintura acercando sus labios a los suyos pero la pelirosa lo paro con su dedo índice

-¿Podría dejarle un recado al señor Uchiha?- El pelinegro asintió aun con el índice de la chica en sus labios. –Dígale que lo amo… que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y que agradezco a la vida por ponerlo en mi camino.- Una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos y corrió por su mejilla para ser limpiada casi inmediatamente por el pulgar del ojionix

-El señor uchiha también te ama.- Le susurro regalándole una sonrisa para después unir sus labios con los de su bella novia

-Entro-entro…- Una rubia entro en la habitación congelándose en su lugar al ver a sus dos amigos de esa manera. –Salgo-salgo.- La chica se dio la vuelta causando una carcajada de sakura y una sonrisa ladina de sasuke

-Descuida ino.- Hablo sakura regalándole una sonrisa

-Solo venia a desearles suerte.- La chica abrazo a su amiga con un puchero en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia sasuke y le abrazo poniéndose ligeramente en puntillas. –En verdad espero que todo salga bien con mi amiga o tendré que lastimar un poco tu hermosa cara Sasu.- El pelinegro sonrió y asintió ya alejado de ella

Por su cumpleaños 16 sasuke le había regalado un viaje a Londres, ella se había negado ya que no quería que gastara su dinero en ella pero el insistió tanto que termino por aceptar. El viaje era por 2 semanas, dos semanas en las que no pretendía apartarse ni un solo instante de su novio.

Ya en el aeropuerto sakura estaba más nerviosa que nunca, ella jamás había subido a un avión y por las películas que había visto los viajes en avión y en barcos jamás terminarían bien… Ahí tonina el _Titanic_… ella no quería morir.

Antes de abordar el avión estrujo fuertemente el brazo de sasuke, estaba completamente nerviosa y asustada pero todo eso se le olvido cuando sasuke la rodeo con sus cálidos brazos

Después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a Londres al anochecer, sasuke los registro en un hotel hermosísimo, ella lo espero pacientemente con las maletas de ambos. Después de instalarse en el hotel sasuke la invito a pasear para conocer Londres tomados de la mano y así fue.

Londres era un lugar hermosísimo, era gigante y muy bonito. Sasuke le enseñaba cada lugar con una gran sonrisa en su muy hermoso rostro, parecía entusiasmado por volver a ese lugar, después de todo había pasado 5 años ahí.

Sasuke y ella caminaban por las calles de Londres hasta que una vos conocida llamo su atención

-¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura Haruno?- Pregunto una voz varonil a su espalda. Una voz que ella conocía muy bien

-Ga…Gaara-kun- Se giro lentamente para descubrir el aun hermoso rostro de su ex-novio detrás de ella. Llevaba una camisa negra que resaltaba su bien trabajado pecho y resaltaba su blanca piel, un gran suéter café claro que llegaba hasta sus muslos y unos pantalones negros de vestir. Le sonrió hermosamente lo cual hizo que se sonrojara, esto no paso por desapercibo por sasuke y en seguida le tendió su mano al pelirrojo

-Sasuke Uchiha.- El pelinegro tenía su rostro inexpresivo

-Sabaku no Gaara.- El pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina le estrecho la mano regalándole una sonrisa autentica para después girarse hacia sakura que escondía su rostro entre sus manos disimuladamente. –Hola saku… cuanto tiempo.-

-S-si… T-tu, emm… ¿Qué-que haces por aquí?- La pelirosa estaba demasiado nerviosa, apretó fuertemente la mano de sasuke que tenia entrelazada con la suya tratando de que su nerviosismo disminuyera un poco y lograra pasar desapercibido… pero él era Sasuke uchiha

-Tú sabes, viaje de negocios.- El pelirrojo frunció los labios y después volvió a su sonrisa habitual

-Aja… si… siempre fue así.- Musito la haruno agachando la mirada, sasuke solo miraba calculador al pelirrojo frente a el

-Ustedes. ¿Tienen tiempo de conocerse?- Sakura levanto inmediatamente su vista al escuchar la pregunta de sasuke, vio a Gaara sonreírle y rogo por qué no dijera más de lo necesario

-Ella fue mi novia...- Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa melancólica. –Creo que hace un par de meses… ¿6?- La pelirosa fingió una sonrisa dándole la razón y asintió lentamente. –Bueno, espero verlos después, estoy hospedado en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad.- Sakura se tenso al escuchar eso. -Hasta luego saku.- El pelirrojo se agacho y deposito un beso en su mejilla. –Sasuke…- Les regalo una sonrisa y paso de ellos dejándolos parados a la mitad de la transitada calle

-¿Con que tu ex-novio eh?- Hablo el Uchiha después de algunos minutos de silencio

-Y-yo…- La chica vio la cara serena de su novio. –Sasuke si pudiera retroceder el tiempo e impedir que este encuentro sucediera… lo haría.- Dijo con su rostro agachado sintiéndose horrible

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.- El chico le beso la mejilla y levanto su rostro con su mano izquierda. –Pero tendrás que compensarme de otra manera.- Susurro a su oído mordiéndole delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que ella se pusiera roja.

-S-sasuke.- La chica lo golpeo en el pecho con su mano apuñada, pero sabía bien que no le causaría ni el más mínimo daño. El pelinegro tomo su mano cuando estaba por hacerlo de nuevo y le beso en los labios inesperadamente, ella solo atino a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente con sus mejillas rojas.

Las personas pasaban a sus lados y los miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros, por alguna razón aquello se veía demasiado hermoso a los ojos de las personas. A los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha ver a sakura sonrojada por su causa era indescriptiblemente hermoso

Se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y comenzaron a caminar si rumbo alguno.

-¡Sakura!- Grito emocionada una voz detrás de ellos, la chica se giro con un peluche en sus manos ya que sasuke se había ofrecido a comprarle el que ella quisiera

-I-itokki-kun.- La chica forzó una sonrisa y abrió sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo que aquel chico le ofrecía

-Cuanto tiempo… Tu cabello sigue siendo rosa.- Dijo el chico pelirrojo pasando un mechón detrás de su oreja

-Siempre lo fue.- Respondió la ojijade regalándole una sonrisa al chico frente a ella

-Eso me gustaba de ti.- Admitió el chico con pudor a pesar de percatarse de la presencia de un moreno a un costado de sakura

-Parece que te gustaban los pelirrojos.- Le susurro sasuke a sakura suponiendo que el también era uno de sus ex-novios

-Mucho gusto.- El chico le tendió su mano al azabache haciendo que se parara correctamente y se alejara un poco de sakura para poder tomar su mano y estrecharla. –Itokki, ex-novio de sakura.-

-Sasuke, NOVIO de sakura.- Dijo sasuke sonriendo ladinamente

El pelirrojo miro a sakura inmediatamente y esta solo le sonrió apenada por aquella escena. –Creí que te gustaban los pelirrojos.- Bromeo haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos de mas. –Tranquila, solo era una broma… ¿Compraran un peluche?- El chico señalo el pequeño oso que sakura apretaba en sus manos al ver que ella no lo comprendía

-S-si… emm, creo que en otra ocasión.- La chica frunció sus labios haciendo una mueca de fingida decepción

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Ah… sasuke olvido su cartera en el hotel.- La pelirosa paso su brazo por el torso de su novio y este la abrazo por los hombros

-Tonterías, yo lo pago.- Itokki le dio un par de billetes a la señora de la tienda y los tres salieron del establecimiento. –Solo promete que te acordaras de mi de vez en cuando.- El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mano y después le sonrió a sasuke ladinamente. –Hasta luego.- Y ambos siguieron sus caminos por lugares diferentes, lo más diferente que se pudiese rogaba sasuke

* * *

**Se acabo otro cap. *-***

**Inner: Nooo ¿En verdad? ¬ ¬**

**Yo: ¡A tu rincón! :c**

**Bueno, después de esta pequeñita pelea con mi inner les agradezco por seguir la historia… E-en verdad ****TT~TT **

**Inner: No la oigan, ella solo quiere robar sus almas D:**

**Yo: Hija de… B-bueno nos leemos luego ;D …. Y tu :D Tenemos cuentas que arreglar**

**Inner: Vamos niña, solo inténtalo D:**

**Chao Chao**


End file.
